Healing Hands
by southern.dreamz
Summary: John Cena's career is at a crossroads. Will an injury send him home or can the help of a beautiful therapist set him back on the road to success? This is my first attempt -- please R&R! John Cena/OC
1. The Bargain

"John, we're looking at it as realistically as possible." Vince's McMahon's voice became a part of the background noise. White static filled John Cena's head. _Sidelined? Benched? Temporary removal from duty? _It didn't make sense any way he looked it. Here he was, sitting across the expanse of Vince's desk, being told his career was taking a serious detour. It just didn't add up. Sure, the shoulder wasn't a 100% just yet, but come on! Guys like him didn't stop just because of an injury.

"We're out of options." Vince pushed John's medical file toward him. "It's all in here. In black and white. That shoulder is never going to heal. You'll be a liability, to us and yourself."

_Liability? _What the fuck? Now he was a liability? Slowly John shook his head. Liability be damned. They were talking about his life here. Not just a job, but his LIFE.

"There's got to something else! Anything else! You can't give up on me now." John met Vince's eyes. He didn't like what he saw there. It was the same look he'd seen a million times. It was the look that said he was at the end of the road.

"Go home, John. Get some rest. We'll try to figure out where to go from here." Vince hated this part the most. He shook his head, letting John know it conversation was ending. He knew how much it sucked to be on the other side of the desk. He had been in John's shoes before. And it never got any easier.

John snorted and kept his opinion to himself. There was no way they were going to send him home like a wounded dog. "Go home? You've got to kidding me. You've got to give me....."

"Truthfully, I don't want to lose you. You're a part of this company, family. This is hard on all of us. But what else are we going to?" Vince leaned back in his chair, watching for John's reaction.

Injuries were like water nowadays. Just about every day somebody was being sent to medical. Each roster, from the rookies on up, were taking a hit. It was like Paul Levesque, better know to the world as Triple H, all over again. Vince had signed his walking papers almost a year ago, after a broken back ended his career. Vince had totally given up on Paul, too. Nobody had believed Paul would ever walk again. But his recovery had been nothing short of a miracle. Granted, Paul wasn't getting very far, very fast, but at least he was on his feet again.

John blinked slowly and turned back to Vince. "Send me to that therapist." John watched the confusion dance across Vince's brow. "You know, that therapist that helped Paul walk again."

Vince leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. He knew he was really just prolonging the inevitable. John knew the end of his career was at hand. The sonuvabitch was just too tough to go down. What was left to do? Sure as hell sending him to the therapist wasn't going to make him return to the ring. Maybe it could help him figure out where to go from here. Vince reached into his desk and pulled out a small, cream-colored business card. He leaned forward, the card held lightly between his fingers. "I hope like hell you know what you're doing."


	2. New Faces

She was late. As usual. And today was so NOT the day to be late. She had an appointment with a new client that should start 15 minutes. But like always, she had gotten distracted and had to rush back.

Abby McDaniels pulled into the driveway and slipped the shades from her eyes. There wasn't another car in sight, which was strange. Abby climbed out of her 1971 Plymouth GTX and reached inside for the two bags from the market. She'd have just enough time to stash the cookies and get the therapy room set up. She dropped the bags on the counter and turned the stereo on. Soft notes of Beethoven filled air. Golden sun filtered into the small kitchen, making the hardwood floors gleam. That had been part of the appeal when she had bought this place. She had dreamed of somewhere to call home and the cottage had been perfect.

Abby made her way slowly thru the house, making sure everything was in place. She opened the french doors that led out to the deck. The sun reflected off the clear blue water of the pool, casting waves along the ceiling. She grabbed her clipboard from the small desk inside the door and looked over the intake form. Her patient was male, 6-foot tall, just at 240 pounds, occupation listed was athlete. Abby sighed softly. It was sad how many of her patients were people just wanting to get back to their former selves.

She turned at the sound of the doorbell echoing thru the house. She opened the door and looked WAY up into the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. Abby felt herself take a step back.** Man! This guy was HUGE!**

"I'm looking for Abby McDaniels. I have an appointment." Oh hell! His voice was like velvet slipping over her skin.

"I'm … I" Abby could barely find her voice "I'm Abby McDaniels."

His blue eyes swept over her once, from head to toe and back again. "I'm John Cena." He stuck his hand out. Abby looked down, her mouth working like a fish. She reached out and took his hand, her smaller one all but disappearing in his. "Excuse me" Abby suddenly found her voice "I'm so sorry. Come on in."

She stepped aside, allowing him to pass. His large frame made everything seem, well, smaller. Abby stepped forward, noticing she barely came up to his shoulder. They stood there, looking each over other. For the first time she found herself truly speechless. Abby let her gaze trail from those incredible blue eyes, down the long line of his throat, over those too-wide shoulders. That was when Abby noticed his right arm hung loosely at his side. However, his left arm was curled slightly in toward his body. Damn. Looked like he was nursing a shoulder injury. Abby collected herself and stepped toward the therapy room.

"I know it's not usual to have to go to somebody's house for treatment." Abby glanced over her shoulder and gave him a little smile. "But I believe the best results happen when the patient isn't stressed."

John grunted softly. He had been paying attention to her right up until the second she glanced over her shoulder and smiled. It wasn't a real smile. Not like one if she were really happy. But that little flash did something to him. Maybe it was the soft light in her big brown eyes or maybe it was how she made him feel so … Hell, he couldn't put a word to it. But she definitely made him feel _**something.**_

He followed Abby deeper into the house, noticing how tidy everything was. Abby had entered what he guessed was the "therapy" room. It was plain – creamy white walls, transparent white curtains fluttering in the breeze. The only hints of color in the room were a dozen pink roses sitting on a side table. Standing in the center of the room was a long table; thick white towels were neatly folded at one end. Abby reached for the clipboard and motioned for John to sit on the table. He glanced down at her then slowly shifted his weight onto the table.

"Care to tell me what brings you in?" Abby glanced from the form, then to John, and back again. Often times, this was the hardest part. Getting people to talk wasn't always easy.

John shrugged his good shoulder slightly and frowned. "About seven months ago my shoulder separated, the rotator cuff tore and it hasn't healed right." He didn't mince words, did he? Abby arched a brow and waited for him to continue. "The scar tissue build-up has reduced the range of motion." John blew out a breath and looked over at her.

Setting the clipboard aside, Abby stood and took a small step toward him. "I guess we better get a look at that shoulder." She leaned close, her hands going to his shoulder. John's eyes focused sharply on her as he took a deep breath. _Shit. She smells good – almost too good. _The clean, soft scent of her teased him. His eyes closed. He tried to focus as her gentle fingers probed the tender area of his shoulder. Abby made a small sound under her breath. She could tell there was a great deal of tenderness in the joint. She could feel the line where the incision had healed. It wasn't nearly as smooth as it should have been. Abby wrapped her fingers around his thick wrist and gently lifted his arm.

"Tell me when this starts to hurt." She was able to move his arm less than six inches before she hard his sharp breath.

"Right there, huh?" John nodded and glanced at her. _Damn. _He knew rehab was going to be difficult but he sure as hell didn't expect this. Abby was beautiful – even with the frown creasing her brow. This was so not the distraction he needed right now. He needed to focus. He needed to get past this and get back in the ring. Then he heard the words that sent all his good intentions straight to hell, "This shirt has got to come off."


	3. Burned

_**As much as I wish otherwise, I do not own John Cena or any other entity associated with WWE. I can only claim property rights of OC.**_

**************************************************************************************

_This is just great! _First his shoulder fell apart, now his hearing was going. He was pretty sure he hadn't just heard the words, _"This shirt has got to come off." _The words echoed in his brain. He turned his head slightly, looking at Abby. She stood there, still as a statue, waiting. When he didn't respond Abby nodded slightly. "I know it's uncomfortable but I really should get a look at that shoulder. " Uncomfortable? Hell, he paraded around half-dressed nearly 300 days a year! He couldn't count the number of matches he'd had shirtless. All of a sudden he was worried about pulling the blue cotton over his head? That didn't make sense. John whipped the shirt over his head and let it drop to his side.

Abby took a step closer. She reached toward him, fingertips barely coming into contact. She ran her finger along the puckered line of the scar. Each pass pressed a little more firmly than the last. John forced himself to be still as she placed her left hand on the back of his shoulder and pressed the heel of her right hand against the front. John tried not to jump out of his skin at the contact. Her touch was gentle, her hands softer than anything the could think of. He kept his eyes focused on the wall in front of him, noticing again the pink roses. He counted them slowly as Abby continue to press her hands to his shoulder. Exactly 13 roses. He knew for sure because he had counted them twice.

"Resist me"

_DO WHAT????? _John bolted from the table as if he had been burned. Abby's eyes were round with surprise. They stood there, staring at each other for a heartbeat.

"I'm so sorry!" Abby's hand reached toward him again. "You should have told me it was too painful" John couldn't catch his breath! Holy shit! She seriously thought she had hurt him. Well, she had caused him pain but it sure as hell wasn't by pressing on the shoulder. John shook his head slowly. Vince had been right all along. Coming here had been a mistake! A REALLY HUGE MISTAKE!

"Look, I appreciate you trying to help but it's not going to work." The words tasted bitter as he said them. "I thought this was a good thing but ..." John reached for his shirt and jerked it over his head. He heard himself sputtering like an idiot as he turned toward the door.

Abby waited until he was almost to the door before she spoke, "We can make this better. Your shoulder, I mean. If you want your life back, we can do this"

Damn!!! She went there – straight to the heart. She said the only words he had wanted to hear for so long. Somebody was willing to help get his life back together. How could he just walk out now? She didn't mean to be so damned attractive. Maybe this would get easier in time.

Abby took a step toward him and smiled. "I really think I can help you." She nodded and motioned for him to come back into the room. "There is a considerable amount of scar tissue and that's what's keeping your range so limited. You would have benefited from more intense therapy post surgery." John leaned back against the table and let her continue. "There really isn't a way to reduce the AMOUNT of scarring but we can work on making the tissue more pliable. With the right combination of exercises and retraining, you'll be back to where you were in a few months, nine months tops."

John's eyes locked on hers. Months to recovery? Not years? Not "indefinite"? "Are you serious?"

Abby nodded "I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to be painful and it's going to take a lot of commitment but I feel really good about this."


	4. Sleepless

**As much as I wish otherwise, I do not own John Cena or any other entity associated with WWE. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The pain in John's shoulder throbbed in rhythm with his heartbeat. He could barely lift his arm but he felt they had made progress. He walked into the kitchen and pulled an ice pack from the freezer. He grunted softly as he placed the bag against his shoulder. Abby was dedicated and relentless. She had a keen sense of his limits and knew how to push beyond them. Quitting was not in their vocabulary.

As he leaned against the cool metal of the stainless-steel refrigerator, he couldn't help but think about Abby. He was starting to really look forward to their sessions. He couldn't remember the last time he had met someone so … amazing. There wasn't a better word to describe her. Abby was well-read and could have a conversation about anything. They had talked about everything from movies to sports. She had a way of listening and making him feel like he was the center of the universe.

John closed his eyes and sighed. A picture of Abby's face floated in front of him. She wasn't the "type" that he usually went for. He usually went for the tall, blonde, well-stacked bombshell. Abby was on the petite side. She barely came up to his shoulder which made him guess she was about 5-foot-3. She kept her long brown hair pulled back – which was fine with him. She had great bone structure; high cheekbones and wide chocolate brown eyes. He could stare into those eyes for the rest of his life and never get tired. Which was great because that kept him from focusing on her lips. She had the most incredible pouty, soft pink lips. This afternoon he realized they were almost the same color as her roses. That was what had given him the distinct impression that he was getting in too deep.

He wasn't sure what to do about the situation. Part of him wanted to keep her at a professional distance. It would be better that way. He didn't want to hurt her when he went back to work. And eventually he would go back on the road. He could feel it in his soul. The bigger part of the problem happened to be that he wasn't entirely comfortable with the way she made him feel. He had never been nervous around women; in fact he considered himself to be confident. Not quite a man-whore but definitely someone who craved a beautiful companion. Something about Abby made him feel 16 again. That feeling was what made the temptation to let things happen naturally almost too strong to resist. He wanted to see where this _thing _between them would go. Maybe it would be a fling, maybe it would become something more. John only knew two things for sure – he didn't want to walk away without at least giving it a try and he'd be a fool if he did.

John startled slightly when his cellphone rang. He went in the living room and sat down on the couch as he answered. "How's the shoulder, Cena?" John couldn't help but laugh. Paul Levesque, better known as Triple H, was never one to waste time.

"Better, man. Much better." John replaced the ice pack against his shoulder and grabbed the remote.

"Steph told me you talked the Old Man into sending you to Abby. How's my girl doing?"

Now THAT was a loaded question if there ever was one. Should truth win out? Should he just tell Paul that he was falling head -over – heels for her? Should he tell Paul that Abby left him tongue-tied and unsure? Instead, he simply said "Good. She's good."

"How's therapy? Making any progress?" John flipped channels as he decided how much info he really needed to give Paul. No sense in laying all his cards on the table, just in case Paul found himself being questioned by Vince. John paused for a moment on the National Geographic channel.

"Yeah, we're making progress. It's painful as hell but at least I can move more. I can actually pick up something heavier than a coffee cup." _And not drop it_, but John kept that part to himself.

"Sounds good, man" Paul's voice dropped lower. John had the impression Paul was about to get serious. "No matter what, hang in there. Don't walk away. No matter how hard it gets, no matter how much it hurts; stick with it. " Paul didn't have to say the words. John knew what he meant. John had the chance that Paul would kill for. He had the chance to go back into the ring and prove himself. Before John could respond, the line went dead.

"Don't worry – I'll do it. For both of us."

**********************************************************************************************************

Abby tossed her pen onto the desk and leaned back in her chair. The clock on the wall showed it was just after 2a.m. She should have gone to bed a couple of hours ago. If only her brain wasn't moving a million miles an hour. The day's session with John had gone remarkable well. There was an increase in his range but there was still also more tenderness in the joint than there should be. By now he should have been able to extend that arm parallel to the floor but he could only lift it a few inches. On the flip side, he had gained an increase in the amount of weight he could pick up. They would have to figure out what was going on and how to fix it.

Her weary eyes moved slowly around the room and couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Creating the practice had taken up every free second since she had moved here. She had poured her heart and soul, as well as every penny, into making her dream happen. Not that she had any regrets. Far from it. Moving half-way across the county had been the scariest thing she had ever done. But it was worth every sleepless night and every coupon she had used. Three years later, she was more settled than she had ever been. Surprisingly, she still wasn't sleeping any better.

John had been on her mind a lot lately; probably more than he should. It seemed like most of her day was spent thinking about him, both professionally and personally. There was just something about his easy-going smile and laid back personality. He was easy to talk to and could make her laugh. There was something about him that was too damned appealing. Abby couldn't remember the last time she had found a man attractive. Hell, she honestly couldn't remember the last time she had a date.

For a moment Abby felt a flicker of shame. John deserved better than this. He was trusting her to be professional and to keep her focus on his recovery. Too bad that was MUCH easier said than done. If only his eyes didn't light up the minute she walked in the room. If only his smile didn't flash those adorable dimples. If only she didn't feel her breath catch every time his shirt came off. _If only, if only if only _Abby thought to herself.

Somehow, she was going to have to get a grip on her libido. Professional responsibility demanded no less of her. Besides, Abby had the feeling that if she did allow herself to feel something for him, she would end up hurt. That's the way it always went. It didn't take a repeat of her last relationship to remind her that getting involved on any level was not a good idea. With a small sigh of relief, Abby made up her mind. She was going to keep it level and focus on his recovery. A man like John deserved the best care possible. Abby was going to make sure he got it, even if it killed her.

***************

Please R&R!!!


	5. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: As much as I might wish otherwise, I do not own John Cena or anyone related to Vince McMahon and the WWE**

The morning was one of those perfect Florida creations – bright blue skies and not a cloud in sight. Abby had been up well before sunrise. She had been sitting in the therapy room, drinking coffee, as the first rays of light etched across the sky. Today was one of those rare days when her schedule wasn't overflowing. The first appointment wasn't scheduled until early afternoon. The front door opened and Abby smiled to herself. Only her best friend would waltz in without bothering to knock. "Good morning, Sunshine." Casey's voice drifted through the house.

Casey appeared a moment later, steaming coffee cup in her hand. Abby glanced up at Casey. Today's outfit was brought to you by the color PINK. Casey was dressed from the top of her short golden hair to her feet in varying shades of pink. "Gorgeous day, huh?" Abby nodded in reply and set her cup aside. "Know what we should do today?" Casey leaned against the desk and gave Abby one of her famous smiles. "We should play hookey, put on a bikini and spend the day catching a tan."

Abby couldn't help but laugh. Casey was definitely a free-spirit. She lived a bohemian life and never played by the rules. That was part of why she and Abby had become fast friends. Casey's life was everything hers couldn't be. She followed the wind and never really found herself having to be responsible. Casey was truly a unique person with an incredibly kind heart. As much as Abby would have loved to stretch out on the sand and forget about her life for a few hours she just couldn't.

"No way, Case. You know I gotta ..."

"Work to pay the bills." Casey finished for her. "You're working your life away. You'll be old and gray before you know it. And having a birthday in a few days doesn't help your argument at all."

That caught her attention. Abby looked at the calendar hanging above the desk. Casey was right, her birthday was on Friday, in just 3 days. **DAMN!! **How had she forgotten? Her own birthday? Casey saw the dim look of disbelief that crossed her friend's face. "Oh, Abbs! You forgot, didn't you? How can you forget your own birthday?"

"I've just been so busy!" Casey said the words at the same time. She reached across Abby and grabbed a marker. She leaned over and wrote on the calendar "Abby's Birthday" in big, block letters. She tossed the marker on the desk and smiled, "Now you won't forget. AGAIN." Casey looked pretty satisfied with herself, "We're still going out right?

**DOUBLE DAMN!!! **Their plans for dinner and a night of fun had gotten lost in the millions of details clogging Abby's brain. Shame washed over her – how could she be such a rotten friend? "Of course."

"Good. I had a vision this is gonna be one hell of a birthday." Casey wiggled her fingers in Abby's direction. Abby snorted. Casey fancied herself a psychic, among other things, and prided herself on her "visions". The sad part was, they very rarely came true.

"We can hope." Abby muttered to herself as Casey danced back into the main part of the house.

"Look what I brought! These bloomed much prettier than the pink ones." Casey returned to the therapy room carrying a fresh bouquet of blood-red roses. Abby had to hand it to her, Casey may be flighty as hell but she grew the most amazing blooms in all of Florida. Abby would have the same opinion even without the seven Rose Society awards Casey had received. Abby also never complained that Casey felt the therapy room was in constant need of what she called "living art". Her patients often commented that the flowers gave them something else to focus on besides the pain. Abby considered it an important part of the process. Refocus was key to pushing past limits.

Casey spent a few minutes arranging the flowers in their cut-glass vase. "Violà." She stepped back and admired her work. "Are you sure I can't persuade into being bad, just this once?"

Abby laughed and hugged her friend. "Case – as good as letting you corrupt me sounds, I can't. One of us has people depending on us, remember?" Casey returned Abby's hug and smiled. She never took offense when Abby reminded her of the differences in their perspectives.

"You know what you need more than a day off?" Casey didn't wait for Abby's response, "You need a man! A hot, steamy love affair is exactly what you need." Abby shook her head. How many times were they going to have to do this? Casey thought the answer to everything from the common cold to cancer was having a "love affair." Casey honestly believed in the all-healing, all-consuming power of love. Abby wished she could share the sentiment but she wasn't so sure she believed love even existed.

"Casey, no, I don't. Believe me. I don't need a man, or an affair, or whatever else it is you think will make my life better." Abby leaned close to Casey and looked her square in the eye.

"But you haven't been out in..." Abby stood there, shaking her head, waiting for Casey to take the hint. Casey sighed softly. She hated that Abby was so damned against getting involved. She wasn't entirely sure what had happened that made Abby so anti-affair. She really didn't talk about it very much. That was just her way.

"Okay. Fine. You can keep thinking that but one of these days, Abby, you're gonna realize I'm right." Casey picked up her bag from the kitchen counter. " And you know what?" Casey slipped her shades on and turned her head in Abby's direction.

"What?"

"When you do finally meet Mr. Right, I'm going to let him be the one to say 'I told you so'" With a small wave Casey moved to the door and walked out into the sunshine.


	6. Almost

**Disclaimer: As much as I might wish otherwise, I do not own John Cena or anyone related to Vince McMahon and the WWE**

**A/N: Please, please, please review!!! I love feedback like some women love shoes!!!**

Abby settled into one of the deck chairs shortly after Casey had left. She couldn't quit thinking about Casey and her "vision". What if she was right? What if she really was working her life away? For the most part, life was fulfilling. Her days were busy and her nights peaceful. What more could she want? As much as she hated to admit to it, some part of her deep inside, secretly longed to find her match. She wasn't necessarily looking for Mr. Right, but she was willing to accept him if he happened to come along. Maybe that was the problem. Just like everything in her life, her lack of relationship at this stage was carefully planned. She didn't want to get distracted and off course but she was starting to get tired of being lonely. Maybe she should start looking for some kind of middle ground.

That was how John found her, sitting motionless beside the pool. She looked so small and lost. He felt a surge of protectiveness. He couldn't help but wonder what was bothering her.

"You okay?" John stopped just beside her chair. She didn't respond right away. He could tell she was lost in her own little world. "Abby? You okay?" John squatted down in front her, and looked in her eyes. He didn't like the worry he saw in that chocolate-colored depth. The surge of protectiveness turned into a tidal wave.

"John? What are you doing here?" Abby blinked hard a few times, trying to bring his face into focus.

"It's time for my appointment." John's gaze moved over the strained lines of her face and traveled over her form. He couldn't SEE where she had been hurt.

"Is it? I'm sorry, I guess I lost track of time." Abby took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Everything alright?" John looked her over again, making sure he hadn't missed anything the first time.

"Yeah, I … I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Must be something pretty important." John stood slowly and stepped aside, letting Abby have some space.

She shook her head and rose slowly. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize you were here."

John smiled, "No biggie."

Abby turned and lead the way into the therapy room. John followed a few steps behind her, his eyes trained on her movements. Everything in the room was exactly as it always was. Nothing was out of place in the room, or anywhere else in the house for that matter. John sat on the table and waited for Abby to collect herself. Her back was to him as she reached for the clipboard.

"I want to talk to you about something." Abby set the clipboard on the table beside John. He glanced at her as he waited for her to continue. "I've been thinking what what we can do to get better results." Abby took his wrist in her hand and raised his arm, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I think we should add something to our program. I know this is going to sound a little strange but I want you to think about it. I want to make you an appointment with Dr. Newberg. She is a sports medicine specialist that is doing new research on deep tissue massage and it's effect on therapy. I really think she'll be able to help you."

Now this was unexpected news. Unexpected but definitely good news. "How soon?"

Abby smiled and pressed her fingers to his shoulder. "I was hoping you'd say that. I called her after our last session. She owes me a favor. She can fit you in Friday morning." Funny how Friday was shaping up to be a big day, for both of them.

"AWESOME." John couldn't help the huge smile that crossed his face.

"What was the favor?"

Abby laughed softly. "I kept an eye on her patients while she was on vacation a few months ago." While she recovered from an face lift. Abby kept that part to herself. She was pretty sure John didn't need to know that much.

Abby smiled a little and stepped back, waiting for John to pull his shirt off. It was amazing how this particular part of their routine didn't need words anymore. She moved around to the back side of the table and looked at his shoulder. "So tell me more." John prompted, "About Dr. Newberg."

"She started out as a surgeon. One day she had a kid come in with a spinal injury. He'd been slammed playing football and was paralyzed. He was pretty bad off and all the other specialists had written him off. The kid's mom had heard about a new therapy Amy was studying and brought him in. It took a while but eventually they figured out if they could re-stimulate the muscle tissue, he could regain some mobility. He was never going to walk but conditioning his muscles would keep him flexible enough so his Mom could care for him."

John couldn't help but feel a spark of empathy for the kid. He knew exactly how the kid felt. It was hell when the world had decided you were useless and you didn't agree with them. John considered himself lucky, compared to some people. He had at least been given a chance to live the life he'd dreamed of. Fate had brought him more than his 15 minutes of fame. If the worst came to pass, at least he could walk away knowing he had done his best. John's eyes moved over the room as he considered his options IF things didn't work out. He noticed that the pink roses were gone. In their place were the largest, deepest red roses he had ever seen. His scanning gazed continue around the room finally settling on Abby's desk – more precisely the calendar hanging over the desk. Something was written there, and he definitely did NOT remember it being that at his last visit. John squinted slightly and tried to make out the words.

After a heartbeat he realized that the words formed ,"Abby's Birthday." He looked back to the roses and back again to the calendar. Jealousy flickered along his spine. Did Abby have a man in her life, someone that kept sending her those flowers? _Lucky bastard. _John couldn't help but feel a little envious. Abby was one hell of a catch.

"So what do you think?" Abby's voice sounded like it was a million miles away. "John? Now who is thinking too much?" Abby moved back to stand in front of the table.

John slowly focused on Abby. She was so close. He could barely detect the faintest scent of her. She smelled so sweet, like strawberries. For a moment John let himself imagine what it would be like to close the distance between them; to take her hands in his and press his lips to hers. Unconsciously John leaned forward. _ THERE!!! _What was that? John's breath caught in his throat as he waited. Again he felt it. A spark of awareness dancing along his skin. He realized Abby had also leaned toward him, mere inches apart now. Her eyes locked with his and he realized she had felt it too. That spark, the intensity between them.

Abby sighed softly, her breath fanning against his cheek. John could tell she was unsure as she took a step back and collected herself. _Damn. _He felt cheated in a way. She had been so close and he'd just sat there. There was no way in hell she was going to let him get this close again.

Abby felt her knees give out and she lowered herself into the chair. She couldn't believe it. John was going to kiss her. She had seen the look in his blue eyes. He was a hungry man and he was looking at her as if she were a snack. She was surprised by what he had been about to do and shocked to realize that she wanted him to. Abby forced herself to look back at John. He was still sitting there, still as a statue, except for the muscle ticking in his jaw. More than a minute passed as they sat there, neither knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." John finally broke the silence. Abby couldn't believe it. Of all of the things he _could _have said, she didn't expect him to apologize.

"It's okay. These things … happen." Abby winced at how lame that sounded. Sure as hell these _things _didn't happen. At least not in the last 3 years and sure as hell not to her.

John laughed slightly; the sound bitter. He stood slowly and pulled his shirt on. "I'm gonna go ahead and leave." _Before I make a bigger jackass of myself. _Abby didn't try to stop him. How did you deal with this situation? It was totally beyond her. She'd never found herself in one of these awkward-beyond-belief situations before.

"I'll see you next week." Abby couldn't keep the hopeful note out of her voice. Her answer was the sound of the door closing.


	7. Invitation

**Disclaimer: As much as I might wish otherwise, I do not own John Cena or anyone related to Vince McMahon and the WWE **

**A/N: Please, please, please review!!! I love feedback like some women love shoes!!!**

Casey was over an hour early to pick Abby up for her birthday. Abby was still sitting in the living room, wrapped in her robe. Instantly, Casey became concerned. Abby was never the type to sit around. "Honey, what's wrong?" Abby reached over and flicked the television off.

"Have you ever wanted something even though you know it's not good for you?"

Casey laughed and took a seat next to Abby on the couch. "What's the point in wanting something you CAN have?" Casey reached over and took Abby's hand. "Talk to me."

"I don't know if I can." Abby shook her head and snuggled deeper into the curve of the couch.

"You know you can tell me anything. " Casey was suddenly on alert. If Abby wasn't willing to talk about it, it MUST be something good.

"It's not that I can't talk to you. I mean...it's complicated."

"Is it about a man?" Casey couldn't resist asking. Silence was her only answer. "IT IS! Abby!!! Tell me!"

"I can't. I mean I really shouldn't."

"No, Abby, you really should!" Casey could barely keep still.

"I'm not supposed to tell you what happens with my patients."

Casey's shriek of surprise made Abby feel like her ears were bleeding. " OH MY GOD! Abby!! Do not tell me you've got the hots for one of your patients!!!!"

Abby couldn't even look at her friend. "YOU DO!!!" Casey jumped up from the couch and danced around the coffee table.

"I do NOT have the hots for him. Well, I mean... he's …. damn!" Abby grabbed a pillow from the arm of the couch and buried her face in it.

"What's his name? What does he look like? TELL ME EVERYTHING." Casey couldn't contain her excitement. Abby's response was muffled by the pillow. Casey flopped down beside her and pulled the pillow from her hands.

"This is not funny, Casey. I'm serious. I tried to tell myself that I've got to be professional. I know that sometimes patients get attached to their care providers. And I know he didn't mean to almost kiss me..." Abby's voice got lost in Casey's shriek of approval.

"He kissed you? What was it like? Abby! You're killing me."

"He almost kissed me. ALMOST."

"Why didn't he?" Leave it Casey to try and figure people out.

"Cause I didn't let him." The words were muffled as Abby buried her face in the pillow again.

"Abby! Why not?" Abby could only shake her head.

"Girl, there is something seriously wrong with you." Casey leaned over and shook her gently.

"Enough pouting, now get up and get dressed." Abby shook her head again.

"Come on, get up." Abby groaned and pulled herself up. She walked to the bedroom and considered throwing herself face down on the bed. She moved to the closet and stood there, looking over the selections. She really didn't want to go. She'd rather stay home and eat the pint of mint-chocolate chip ice cream stashed in the freezer. It was her birthday after all. It was perfectly within her right to stay home and sulk. Casey came into the room and stood beside her. "What's it gonna be? "

Abby continued staring into the closet, discarding everything on the hangers. "I think you should wear this." Casey reached into the closet and pull out a red dress. It had always been one of Abby's favorite, not just because of the color but because it looked great on her. Casey handed the dress to her and gave a little nudge toward the bathroom. "Put that on and I'll find your shoes." Casey grabbed a pair of black heels from the closet floor and moved over to the dresser. She pulled out a pair of diamond stud earrings and the diamond pendant Abby loved.

Casey silently handed over the items when Abby finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Come on, Abby, it's your birthday. At least TRY to pretend you're having a good time. For me? Abby smiled a little and took the earrings from Casey.

"Okay. For you, I'll try. I'm not making any promises but I'll try."

"That's my girl." Casey grabbed Abby's purse and ushered her out into the living room. Casey went into the kitchen to get her purse as Abby moved thru the house turning off lights and double checking doors. She was more than a little startled when the doorbell rang.

Casey was at the door before Abby had a chance.

"Is Abby in?" Abby's breath caught in her throat. She must be hearing things; she could almost swear she had heard the low rumble of John's voice in the living room.

"Depends. Who are you?" Casey arched a brow at him then turned to look over her shoulder. She could see Abby had moved into the doorway of the living room.

"I"m John, one of Abby's patients." Casey eyes flicked between the gorgeous man standing before her and Abby. She didn't miss the blush slowly creeping over her friend's skin. So _this_ was the mysterious almost-kisser. Abby had great taste in men but apparently no brains if she didn't let _HIM _kiss her.

Abby finally stepped forward. John did a double take. If Abby had been attractive before, she was absolutely stunning now. The red dress hugged her curves well – almost too well. He had never seen a woman look so appealing. And he had seen his fair share of the world's most beautiful faces. Abby took a step toward John, "We were just about to leave."

For a second John couldn't find his voice. Damn. Abby was something else in that dress. "I thought you would want this." John handed her the manila folder he had. "It's the report from Dr. Newberg."

"Thank you. You really didn't have to bring it. I could have called for it on Monday."

John really didn't have an explanation of why he had offered to bring the file over. He had just wanted to see Abby again. He wanted to tell her the million things he had thought of since their last visit.

Casey watched the exchange between them with a mix of amusement and horror. Abby was about to make one hell of a huge mistake. It was obvious Abby was interested. Casey could see it written all over her face.

"I guess I better let you go then." John took a step back out onto the porch.

_NO!! _Casey screamed in her head. Abby was just going to let him walk out? She really must have lost her mind. How could she possibly let this stunning creature just walk out? Before Casey realized what she was doing, she stepped past Abby and smile up at John.

"Are you hungry?" Casey linked her arm through John's. "I hope you're in the mood for something spicy."

Abby couldn't believe her eyes! What the hell was she doing? Casey was inviting John to go with them? Was she insane? Abby started shaking her head and motioning for Casey to come back into the house.

"It's Abby's birthday and she wants to go to that new Chinese place." Casey turned to glare at Abby for a moment. Abby knew there was no way she was going to win this round. Casey had that determined look in her eyes. Abby stepped onto the porch and turned to lock the door. She was so going to make Casey pay.


	8. At Last

**Disclaimer: As much as I might wish otherwise, I do not own John Cena or anyone related to Vince McMahon and the WWE **

**A/N: And now your patience shall be rewarded. Enjoy!**

John couldn't remember that last time he'd had such a good time. Casey was funny and charming and definitely had an opinion about everything. He really liked the quirky blonde but it was Abby that captured his attention. When the evening had started she had been very quiet. She'd hardly said ten words. It wasn't until Casey had ordered the third round of Cosmos that Abby had finally started warming up. Once she had, John was almost able to pretend they were an average couple on a "normal" date. Too bad that wasn't the truth.

After dinner, Casey had insisted that they go to the Silver Moon Jazz Club. The place was definitely not his bag but Abby really seemed to like it. Casey had picked a booth toward the back of the club and somehow managed to make sure Abby sat next to him. At first, Abby had been stiff. For a minute, he could have believed she was not allowing herself to relax. She kept her hands neatly folded in her lap and tried to make herself as small as possible. Half-way into the third Cosmopolitan she had loosened up and was snuggled deep into the plush leather of the booth. John wished he could slide closer to her but he was afraid she wouldn't let him.

Abby tried her hardest to make herself relax. She knew she was coming across like an uptight prude. It seemed like the harder she tried to relax, the more wound up she became. She just couldn't let herself get comfortable. John was close enough that she could smell his cologne; she could feel the warmth of his skin. The longer she sat there, the more she wanted to . . . _What exactly DO you want to do? _Abby had asked herself that a hundred times over the last 30 minutes. Part of her wanted to run for the nearest exit and part of her wanted to slide closer to him. Abby closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the booth.

John couldn't help but watch as Abby leaned her head against the booth, her eyes closed. His eyes traced the planes of her face, down the line of her throat. His gaze continued downward, over the single diamond nestled against her skin. John forced himself to stop there. He didn't dare let his gaze move any lower. He was having enough trouble keeping himself tight.

Abby was having trouble breathing. She knew John was staring at her. She could feel it. The way his eyes moved over her made her wonder what his touch would feel like. She opened her eyes and met his steady, blue gaze. For a moment neither of them moved. Abby watched in fascination and John leaned toward her. Abby felt her breath catch. She knew this time she wasn't going to resist him, she didn't want to. She wanted this more than she wanted her next breath. Abby turned her head slightly, bringing John even closer.

"Abby." Her name was a soft caress.

John reached up and traced a finger down Abby's cheek. He wanted to kiss her more than anything. He knew that once he did, there would be no going back. Things would never be the same. Abby waited as John continued looking deeply into her eyes. The anticipation was killing her. She could barely stand to have him so close. With a sigh, John looked away. He honestly wanted to kiss her. Had dreamed of doing it a thousand times. But here, in this moment he had been waiting for, he couldn't. He couldn't take the chance of having it end badly. It was better if he just stopped things right there. He also couldn't stand to see the disappointment in Abby's luminous eyes. It would break his heart.

"John?" He barely heard Abby's voice over the roaring in his blood. He his head turned to look at Abby. She leaned into him, closing the small distance between them and ever so gently pressed her lips to his. For a second his heart stopped and all sense left him. Her lips were silky against his. John's hand moved on it's own, coming to rest against her cheek before sliding into the silk of her hair. He returned her kiss, taking the taste of her into himself. He had kissed more women than the could count. But it had never been like this. Abby consumed his senses, taking him to a place where nothing existed except the two of them.

Reluctantly, John broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Abby's. Abby traced a finger down the length of his arm and pressed her lips to his cheek. He could feel her desire as much as his own. It was definitely there, simmering just under the skin. The simmer was waiting to be stirred into a full-fledged inferno. Abby moved closer against his side, pressing her warmth along the entire length of his body. He wanted to find a place where they could be alone. He wanted to let her kiss take them all the way. He looked around the dimly lit room, his eyes landing on Casey sitting at the bar, intently watching them.

* * * * * * * * * *

Casey couldn't tear her gaze away from the couple in the corner. She had never seen Abby so wrapped up and she had never seen a man look desperate to leave. This was definitely a side of Abby she had never seen. She wasn't completely wrapped around John like a second skin, but she was pretty damned close. Casey had almost leapt from her perch on the bar stool when Abby kissed him. She just couldn't believe it. Abby, the eternal Touch-Me-Not was making the first move!! HOT DAMN! The girl did have a libido after all.

She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. If she hadn't been the one to ask John to join them, Abby would never have gotten the chance to be with him. She would have fought her feelings and Mother Nature. Which was a pure shame if the look on John's face was any indication of what he was hoping for. He looked like a lost soul that had finally found his anchor. And from the way his arm was wrapped around Abby, he had NO intention of letting go. EVER.

Too bad she was about to have to break up their little snuggle session. No sense in letting the man get EVERYTHING he wanted on the first date. If he was really worthy of having Abby, he was going to have to work for it. Casey slipped off her stool and reached for her purse. She made her way thru the tables, over to the love-birds. Abby didn't see her crossing the room but John did. His eyes narrowed slightly as Casey draped herself along the back of the booth.

"As fun as it is to watch you two drool over each other, it's time to go."

Abby's head snapped around at the sound of Casey's voice. She had forgotten about her meddlesome best friend. Abby glared at her. Casey leaned over and gently ruffled Abby's hair. "It's after midnight and Cinderella is about to turn back into a pumpkin."

For a moment Abby wished she had a fairy godmother or a roll of duct tape. Either one would work wonders to silence Casey. John sent Casey a hard look before slowly moving away from Abby. He helped her stand and waited as picked up her purse. Casey fell into step beside her as they made their way outside.

"You're gonna thank me for this, Abby." Casey whispered as she unlocked the car.

Abby mouthed the words "I'm going to kill you."

Casey's laugh filled the silence of the car. "At least I'll have died for a worthy cause." Love was the most worthy cause of all.

**A/N: Please, please, please review!!! **


	9. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: As much as I might wish otherwise, I do not own John Cena or anyone related to Vince McMahon and the WWE **

Abby had avoided Casey's phone calls for the last 24 hours. She was still furious over the way Casey had behaved Friday night. Casey had one hell of a nerve. First she invited John then she turned into a total witch? It just didn't make sense. Couldn't the twit just make up her mind? Abby was sitting on the couch, watching Animal Planet when her phone rang. She ignored the thing as it continue it's merry tune. Casey. Again. She glared at the phone until it once again fell silent. Sooner or later Casey would get the hint and realize just how pissed she was.

Abby pushed a stray curl out of her eyes and turned her phone off. She was unsure exactly why she was so mad. Best-friend or not, Casey had stepped over the line. The road to hell truly was paved with good intentions. Casey hadn't meant any harm with her invitation. At least Abby hoped that she didn't. Casey wanted her to be happy, she just had one hell of a screwy way of showing it.

The same problem kept winding its way thru Abby's brain. What would have happened if Casey HADN'T chosen that moment to return to their table? How far would have things gone?

How far would he have let things go? How far would she? Abby kept asking herself why had Casey chosen THAT particular moment to decide it was time to leave? It was only a kiss. Granted, it was one hell of a kiss but it wasn't like they were making out. Damn it! Yes, she had wanted to but she usually wasn't the PDA type. Too bad she'd never find out.

The chiming of the doorbell startled Abby from her thoughts. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Who would be ringing her doorbell at 6 o'clock on a Sunday evening? Abby pulled herself from the couch and padded over to the door. She peeked thru the sheer curtain on the window.

_**Shit! **_She'd know those broad shoulders even if she were wearing a blind fold!! John stood on the other side of the door, his back to her. Abby groaned and glanced down at herself. She was wearing loose cotton shorts and one of her old t-shirts. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. Hardly the way she wanted to be seen by anyone – much less John. Abby groaned slightly and considered not answering the door. Instead she pulled her hair free and ran her fingers thru the unruly mess. She tried to tame the mass as best as she could before slowly opening the door.

John turned to face her. So this was the real Abby. He couldn't help but smile as he took in the baggy t-shirt and shorts. Even when she was relaxing at home she was pretty damned attractive. He could imagine coming home from the road and finding Abby waiting for him, just like this. Abby stood just inside the door, looking him over with a wary look in her eyes.

"I tried to call you but your phone goes straight to voice mail." John tried to peek around Abby to make sure she was alone.

"I turned it off." No point in not being honest.

John arched a brow. "I hope it's not me you don't want to talk to." John smiled hopefully, his dimples flashing. Abby returned his smile and shook her head.

"No. Not at all." Abby stepped back and motioned for John to enter.

"Anybody I know?" John asked gently. He hoped like hell it wasn't whatever had been bothering her before. He had a sudden flashback of finding her sitting beside the pool.

Abby snorted softly. "Unless your name is Casey you have nothing to worry about."

John laughed at that. Apparently Abby was still miffed about the other night. "Actually, I came because I have something for you."

Abby sat on the edge of the couch, slightly confused. "You already gave me the report from Dr. Newberg."

"Nothing like that. I wanted to give you this." John reached into the cargo pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small black box. Silently, he handed it to her. Abby's eyes widened in surprise. Surely he didn't buy her something? Abby couldn't believe it.

"Happy Birthday." John smiled and sat beside her.

Stunned, Abby turned to look at him. "You shouldn't have. I really can't take this."

"You haven't even opened it yet." John nudged her with his shoulder and motioned for her to open it.

Abby drew her finger along the top of box. Unsure, she looked back at him. John nodded and she took the lid off and set it aside. Inside the box was a mound of fluffy white cotton. She pulled the cotton out and gasped. A mix of awe and surprise filled her. Nestled inside the box was a gold charm bracelet. Abby pulled it from the box for a closer look. Abby couldn't believe what she saw. Attached to the bracelet was a single charm. On closer look, Abby realized it was a rose; a perfectly formed rose bud on the verge of bloom. Abby was speechless as she turned toward John, the bracelet in her hand.

John pulled the bracelet from her and gently took her wrist. He rested her wrist on his thigh as he gently pulled the bangle on and closed it. His finger drifted over her pulse as he drew away.

"Everybody needs a good luck charm."

Abby didn't know what to say. No one had ever given her something so beautiful. Maybe she could keep it after all. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings. He may have been a giant of a man but she had the feeling that John was sensitive.

"Thank you." _God, that sounds so lame._ Abby winced slightly as the words left her lips.

"I wanted to. It's my way of saying thank-you for everything you've done. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I'd be."

Yep. She was right. He was the sensitive type. They sat there, in awkward silence. Abby wasn't sure where to go from here and John didn't want to ruin the moment by saying something incredibly stupid.

"I have dinner in the oven, if you want to stay." The last part was said so softly John had to strain to hear. They were starting to develop a pattern. For a moment he wondered if Abby thought he wasn't eating enough.

"You sure?" John turned hopeful eyes toward Abby. All she could do was nod.

"Dinner it is."

**A/N : And this, dear readers, leaves Abby and John between a rock and a hard place. If you want to know what happens next, please REVIEW!!**


	10. Kisses

**Disclaimer: As much as I might wish otherwise, I do not own John Cena or anyone related to Vince McMahon and the WWE **

It really wasn't much of a surprise that Abby was a terrific cook. The pot roast reminded him of home and the chocolate cake was heaven. He could definitely get used to having Abby cook for him every night. After dinner they returned to the living room. John sprawled on the couch as Abby nervously perched beside him. The ticking of the clock seemed unbearably loud in the silence. John was getting used to the silence. Abby wasn't chatty like a lot of chicks he knew. She could have a perfectly intelligent conversation but didn't feel the need to fill every second with noise.

"What now?" the words startled Abby as they left her mouth. Now if that wasn't straight from the Idiot Hall of Fame, nothing was.

John couldn't help but laugh. Abby was so nervous she was fairly vibrating. It was kinda cute. Not that he wanted her to be nervous but she was interesting when she fluttered. He reached over, taking her hand. "It's okay, Abby." His blue eyes locked with hers a moment as she laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry. I'm usually not so … skittish." Abby looked down at her hand, clutched lightly in his much larger one.

"I don't mean to make you nervous." The low timbre of John's voice made her shiver. Oh yeah, she really did have a reason to be nervous. Having him so close was so damned distracting. And overwhelming. Every time he got near it was hard to breathe.

"You're just so big." The words slipped out before Abby realized what she had said. John leaned his head back, laughing long and deep. He'd been called a lot of things in his day but this was new. Leave it to Abby to be full of surprises. Abby wanted to crawl in a deep, dark hole and die. She had never said anything so damned stupid in her life.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it . . ."

"Abby, don't apologize. You're just being honest." John tugged her closer until she was half sitting, half resting against him.

Something deep inside her told Abby that she could trust him. Trust just didn't come easily any more. She didn't want to trust him – trust led to bad decisions – bad decisions led to heartache. Abby wasn't sure if she could survive another bad relationship. John watched the unsure emotions play across Abby's face. Instinct told him that she was fighting what she was feeling. He got the impression that she didn't want to fall for him. In a way, he couldn't blame her. All it took was one bad burn to make a woman leery of getting involved. If he was going to prove himself to her, he'd have his work cut out for him. He reached for the remote and flicked on the T.V. Maybe she would relax if they found something to put her mind on other than her emotions. After channel surfing for a few moments John settled on a re-run of The Fast and the Furious.

One look at John's face was all Abby needed to reassure her that he wasn't going to push. With a sigh Abby let herself relax against his side. Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling, John enjoyed the feel of Abby as she snuggled against him. After a second or two she finally stilled, her head resting lightly against his shoulder. He couldn't recall the last time he had felt so comfortable. Being around Abby was almost too calming. Her easy presence made him want to spend hours right where he was.

Having John so near made it hard for Abby to concentrate on the movie. Her thoughts were moving a mile a minute. She wanted to ask him about himself; wanted to find out what made him laugh, what drove him insane. Absently, she traced the thick veins on the back of his hand with a finger. He hand great hands – long, blunt fingers, slightly rough palms. Not the hands of a man who was afraid of hard work. Actually, everything about John made her think he wasn't the kind of man that was afraid to break a sweat. The tall, well-built male usually didn't suit her but John was irresistible. Small wonder. What woman wouldn't appreciate those gorgeous blue eyes, those too-adorable dimples or those well sculpted pecs? Abby whimpered softly, feeling the heat her wayward thoughts were causing.

It was almost impossible for John not to squirm as Abby continued tracing a single finger along the back of his hand . He glanced down, taking in the far-away look in her eyes. She was distracted by whatever she was thinking. He tried to control his breathing as her fingertip moved down the length of his thumb. It's_ getting hot in here. _John forced his gaze away from Abby and back to the movie, commanding himself not to let his thoughts wander THERE. For a moment he felt a flicker of hope; he could control himself. He had to. He was pretty sure he could control himself – until he heard Abby make a soft sound as she rubbed her cheek against him.

_Damn._ John realized the situation had gone critical. Two options presented themselves: one was to end their evening and get the hell out, the other was to see how things ended on their own. Either way, he was screwed. He wasn't sure which would be the better choice. Looking down at Abby, he was even more torn. Her eyes were full of indecision. He realized she was feeling the same way.

Nervously licking her bottom lip, Abby looked into John's eyes. She didn't miss the flicker of desire that flared. They had reached one hell of a stale-mate. What was going to be the right decision? Abby's hands fluttered to his shoulders, pulling him toward her. Their lips met. John groaned softly and let Abby take the lead. He reached for her, his hand landing on the soft curve of her hip. They stayed that way for a heartbeat. It took every ounce of willpower he had to pull away.

"Tell me to go home, Abby." John whispered against her cheek before reclaiming her lips.

Each stroke of his tongue against hers made Abby more sure this was what she wanted. She didn't want him to stop. Ever. _Stay with me. _The words formed themselves in the passion-filled haze of Abby's mind.

"Make me leave. Abby, please." John broke the kiss again, his breath coming in a soft pant. He forced himself to move away. He stood on shaking legs and looked down at Abby. Her eyes were wide, her lips red and swollen from his kisses. She was the picture of passion. John called himself ten kinds of fool. If he was any kind of man he would walk out while he could. Taking advantage of Abby wasn't going to help their situation. It would just make everything a million times worse.

What could he say to make this easier? John didn't have a clue. All he knew was that leaving was going to kill him. With a last look at Abby, John moved to the door. He reached for the doorknob and forced himself not to look back.

**A/N – Don't ya just hate a cliff-hanger??? What is gonna happen next? If you want to know – leave a review!!**


	11. Confessions

**Disclaimer: As much as I might wish otherwise, I do not own John Cena or anyone related to Vince McMahon and the WWE **

Casey answered her phone after the 4th time Abby called in ten minutes. After a couple of days of ignoring her, she couldn't wait to talk to her? What gives? She picked up her phone, ready to give Abby a stern lecture on the values of friendship. Casey's tirade died on her lips the instant her friend spoke.

"Casey, he walked out on me." Casey could hear Abby sniff.

"What? Honey, calm down and start from the beginning." Casey perched on the edge of the coffee table and turned the T.V. off.

"John came by this afternoon. He bought me a charm bracelet for my birthday. I asked him to stay for dinner and he did. And then after we were kissing and after that he just walked out on me." Abby's words were spoken so quickly Casey almost missed it.

"Whoa! Abbs! Breathe! I can't keep up when you talk so fast. He bought you a charm bracelet for you birthday?"

An alarmingly loud sniffle was her answer.

"And you invited him to dinner? And he stayed?" Another sniff.

"And then you were making out?" Casey crossed her fingers, hoping she indeed had heard that part.

"No. I mean we . . . Yes."

"And then he left?"

Sniffling gave way to a new wave of tears. "He didn't say anything, Abby? Nothing at all?"

"No." The word was filled with so much pity it made Casey's heart ache for her friend.

"Are you sure?" Casey prodded gently. Casey leaped from her seat on the coffee table. _What the hell was wrong with that man? Why did he just leave without saying anything?_

"Yeah. I mean we were kissing and it was really nice, Casey, I mean really nice. Then he pulled away. He said something about making him leave. I'm not sure, though."

Casey's pacing stopped on her third lap around the table. "He said what?"

"He wanted me to make him leave. I didn't, though. I wanted him to say. I wanted.... him." Abby took a deep breath and let it out.

"Abby, are you an idiot?" Casey's hand flew to cover her mouth as soon as the words registered.

"CASEY!!!"

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean it like that." Casey sat down on the coffee table again. "Everything was fine until you didn't ask him to leave, right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you see? He left because he wanted you." Casey laughed at the sudden silence on the other end.

"Abby, this is wonderful!" Casey couldn't help the note of happiness edging into her voice.

"This is NOT wonderful."

"Okay. Maybe wonderful isn't the word for it. It's encouraging. Play along with me, alright?"

Abby blew her nose and waited for Casey to continue. "Things were getting hot and heavy. You wanted him, he wanted you. Mutual desire and all that. Then he wants you to make him leave. When you don't, he walks out. What does that sound like to you?"

"It sounds like a huge mistake."

"No, honey!! It sounds like progress." Casey wanted to squeal with happiness. If only Abby weren't too upset to see things how they really were.

"That's not progress, Casey. It's just like Brent all over again." Well if that didn't take all of the happiness out of a girl, nothing would.

"How is this just like Brent, honey?" Casey nudged the topic gently, hoping Abby wouldn't clam up like she usually did.

"You know that before I moved here I had just broken up with Brent?"

Casey made a sound of encouragement and let her friend continue. "I never thought I'd love anyone as much as I loved Brent. He was everything I had ever wanted. He was tall, dark, handsome, a total dream. I never wanted anything while I was with him. He gave me everything, Casey, I mean everything I had ever wanted. I was pretty sure he was the one, you know. I thought we'd be together forever. It was our second anniversary and I wanted to surprise him. I went over to his apartment with a bottle of wine and some take out from Monjuni's. Imagine my surprise when I walked into his apartment and found him. With another woman. Naked. On the couch. . . " Abby's voice trailed off.

"Abby, why didn't you ever tell me?" Casey's heart truly broke for her friend. She had always known Abby had left a bad relationship behind but she had no idea it was THAT bad.

"I couldn't. I just wanted to forget. Brent was looking for something I couldn't give him. At least that's what he said."

"Men are pigs, Abbs. Well, not all men, but apparently Brent was. He was using you honey. "

"I know that. Well, my head knows that but my heart doesn't. I still wonder if there was something I could have done, something I didn't do."

Leave it to Abby to try and take all the blame on herself. She had a heart as big as the world. No wonder she had left her hometown the way she had.

"Abby, please. Listen to me. John isn't the same kind of man as Brent."

"I keep telling myself that." The last part was so soft Casey wasn't sure she'd heard it.

"John left because he cares about you. He didn't want to hurt you. He respects you."

"Then why did he not say anything?"

"He tried to, Abby. You weren't listening. He wanted you to be the one to tell him to leave. He didn't think he was strong enough to just walk away. John is a good man. He's not going to take advantage of you and leave. He's in it for the long haul."

"I thought that before, too."

"Trust me, Abby. John respects you. He doesn't want to do anything to make you think less of him."

"I wish I could believe you."

"I have a sense about these things. " Casey nodded firmly, even though Abby couldn't see it.

"Just do us a favor and sleep on it. Things always look better in the morning."

"Okay. And Casey? I'm sorry."

"Goodnight, honey."

***** A/N – Please review *****


	12. No Regrets

**Disclaimer: As much as I might wish otherwise, I do not own John Cena or anyone related to Vince McMahon and the WWE **

Abby wasn't sure how much better she felt the next morning. She had rested fitfully, plagued by fragmented dreams of Brent. She kept seeing the same scene over and over; Brent half-sitting on the couch with a blonde woman draped over his lap. The image almost seemed burned into her brain. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake it. Every time she closed her eyes, it was there.

She dressed slowly then poured herself a cup of coffee. Today was going to be the test of her patience. John had an appointment scheduled at 10 A.M. It was going to be awkward to say the least. She wasn't sure what to say to him or even if she could say anything to him. How the hell were you supposed to move on after something like that? Abby didn't have a clue. All she knew for sure what working through the mountain of paperwork on her desk would help occupy her mind.

Abby put down her pen and looked at the clock on the wall. Just a few minutes until John's appointment was scheduled to start. She moved to the front door and opened it. No sign of John. Pulling her cellphone out, Abby checked for missed calls. There weren't any. Abby knew in the pit of her stomach that he wasn't coming. Her fears were confirmed. This situation was turning into another Brent. No matter how hard she tried, she wasn't going to be able to make things right.

She moved back to the therapy room and put John's chart away. She wasn't sure what hurt more; being disappointed because he didn't come in today or the heartache of getting hurt again. It was a tie. It was miserable knowing that once again, she hadn't been good enough.

* * *

John glanced at his watch for the hundredth time. He should have been at Abby's over an hour ago. Instead he was sitting on the beach, watching the waves bounce against the shore. He kept thinking about the way things had ended with Abby. He knew leaving without saying anything had hurt her. He also knew that there wasn't anything he could have said that would have made it hurt any less. If he could go back and change things, he would. Too bad wishing wasn't going to make it happen.

John watched as a seagull moved across the sand, pecking at the tiny rocks. If only life were so uncomplicated. The ringing of his cellphone broke through his thoughts. He pulled it out and flipped it open without looking. "What's up, man?"

"Just checking to make sure you're still alive. Haven't heard from ya." Randy Orton's voice held a note of curiosity.

"Yeah, still alive. Just been busy." If you can call hurting Abby "busy."

"Doing what?"

"Randy, no offense, man, but I really don't want to talk about it."

Randy's laugh made John feel like punching him, "So what's her name?"

"Abby." John sighed deeply.

"What's going on with the mysterious Abby?"

"I fucked up, Randy. Big time. I let things get out of hand and then I walked out on her."

"Details, Cena, details."

"She invited me for dinner. Things got heated after. She was kissing me and I walked out on her."

Randy's laugh turned to silence. "Why?"

"'Cause I don't want to hurt her."

"How?" Leave it to Randy to get straight to the heart of matters.

"By getting involved. You know I'm going back on the road. I don't want to hurt her when I leave."

"Don't you think she should have a say in this? If she's willing to take the risk, shouldn't you meet her half-way?" Man. Randy had one hell of a point.

"I don't want her to do something she'll regret. I know she's been hurt before. I can see it in her eyes. I don't want her to regret being with me."

"Not your call, Cena. Just ask yourself one question. Which is going to be worse, giving Abby what you both want or living the rest of your life not knowing what could have been? No regrets, remember?"

With that the line went dead. Wasn't that just like Randy? Dump a shit-load of hard truth right on your head and then leave? They had made a deal a couple of years ago, they would never get to the end of their careers and say that they regretted anything. It was the gauge by which they'd live their lives. And up to this point, John had been able to say he didn't have regrets. Lately he'd found himself chock-full of should haves.

John leaned his forearms on his knees and looked back out over the water. So which was really going to be worse? He was pretty damned sure he'd never regret being with Abby. How could anybody regret being with someone so wonderful? He knew their time together would be worth whatever price he had to pay. No matter how long that time might be, he wanted to make the most of it. Randy's words came back to him _No Regrets. _John knew that if he ever found himself in the same situation with Abby again, he was not going to walk away.

*****A/N – As always, please review. I promise, your patience will soon be rewarded.*****


	13. The Text Message

**Disclaimer: As much as I might wish otherwise, I do not own John Cena or anyone related to Vince McMahon and the WWE**

Casey arrived at Abby's not long after dark. She had grown more worried over the last couple of days. Abby just didn't seem to be bouncing back. She was still pouting and moody. Abby was a shadow of her usually sunny self. Casey moved slowly through the house, listening for any sound. The utter stillness made her nervous. After checking the living room, the kitchen and the therapy room, Casey finally found her friend sitting beside the pool. Her knees were pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them.

Abby didn't even move as Casey sat next to her. "Hi."

"Hey." Abby leaned against Casey and rubbed her eyes.

"Any better?"

"No." Abby's answer was muffled by the soft cotton of Casey's shirt.

All Casey could do was wrap an arm around her friend and pull her close. "I wish I could make this better."

"Me too."

They sat there, in silence, watching the clouds reflect on the smooth surface of the pool. Casey's heart was breaking. She had never seen Abby look so beaten. Her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks streaked with tears. She was a wreck. Casey wished she had the words to make things better. If only Abby wasn't so sure that her time with John was over. If only Abby would listen to reason. If only her heart wasn't broken.

Casey knew John had been sent to Abby for a reason. She could feel it in her bones. John had come to Abby, needing her help to be well again. She didn't realize that John could help her heal as much as she was helping him. It was almost like Fate had sent John to her. Abby was being too stubborn to see that. Casey sighed and hugged her friend. She was going to let Fate just slip by her without even trying to embrace it. That was truly a shame. Fate gave you what you needed, only if you were brave enough to reach out and take it.

Casey pulled away slightly and looked at her friend. "You look like hell. No, you look like two hells."

Abby sighed, nudging Casey with her shoulder. "Why don't you go wash your face. Maybe get something to drink."

Abby sighed again and pulled herself up. She walked into the house as if we were a hundred years old. She moved as if all the life had been drained out of her. Poor Abby. It was such a shame Abby was going to let Fate's gift to her go so easily. She wished she could make Abby see how much she was going to lose. Casey wished again that there was a way to make this better. It was just killing her to see Abby this way.

Casey stood slowly and walked around the lounge chair. Maybe there was something she could do. Maybe the problem was Abby didn't know how to reach out to John. And maybe John didn't know how to reach out to Abby. They were at a stalemate, each wanting the same thing but not knowing how to get it. All they needed was for someone to bring them back together. All they needed was for somebody to be the first to reach out. Casey's gaze landed on the spot Abby had just vacated. Abby's cellphone was sitting there, calling Casey like a beacon. Glancing into the house, Casey reached for the phone. She flipped it open and pulled up the text message screen. She typed a short message and added John's name to the _Recipient box. _Casey said a quick, silent prayer to Fate and hit the _SEND _button.

Casey quickly deleted the message out of the _SENT box _and replaced the phone where it had been. Abby appeared not long after. She had washed her face and brushed her hair. It fell in gleaming waves past her shoulders. Abby stopped beside her friend.

"Are you hungry?" Casey asked, grabbing the first excuse to leave that she could.

"Not really."

"You really should eat. Want me to go get something?"

Abby shook her head and sat back down.

"You gotta eat, Abby. No sense in starving yourself. I'm going to go get you something. I'll be back." Casey quickly hugged her friend and dashed through the house. Once she made it back outside, Casey let out a pent-up breath. She could only hope that things would work out for the best. And pray that if they didn't, Abby would find a way to forgive her.

***** A/N – Bet you know what's going to happen next! Please review! *****


	14. Forgiveness

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything/anyone related to Vince McMahon and the WWE. **

**This chapter is EXPLICIT. If you are easily offended or just plain shy, consider yourself warned!**

**A/N – This is for all my darlings who have been so patiently (or impatiently) waiting. Hope you enjoy. **

John was just getting comfortable in the living room when his phone chirped. Incoming Text. Whatever they wanted was going to have to wait until later. Right now all he wanted was a cold beer and peace and quiet. He sat back in the couch and reached for the remote, trying to ignore the repetitive beep of his phone. It was really starting to piss him off. John flipped his phone open and retrieved the message. Abby! She had sent a message; "_I want to see you. Can u come over now?" _He read the message again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The letters didn't waver; the message didn't change. Before he could change his mind, John grabbed his keys from the table and headed for the door.

Abby's house was dark as he pulled in the driveway. John knocked softly on the front door. He started to grow concerned when she didn't answer. John carefully made his way to the back yard. He was hoping she was in the therapy room where she couldn't hear him. He was surprised to find her sitting beside the pool. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her cheek resting against her folded hands. John noticed how small she seemed. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Abby." She startled at the sound of her name. Abby was shocked to see John standing before her. For a moment she thought he was an apparition. What was he doing here? Abby unwrapped her arm from around her knees. She felt the sting of tears burning her eyes. How she had hoped for a second chance! And now, here he was, standing before her. It was more than Abby could take. A tear slid down her cheek.

The instant John saw the tears shining in her eyes, he moved to her, dropping to his knees in front of her. He reached up to wipe the tear away with his thumb. His other hand moved to cup her cheek. "Don't cry, baby. I'm here." John leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to hers. Abby whimpered softly, her hands curling against his chest.

John pulled back slightly, looking deeply into her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Abby leaned her forehead against his, her trembling fingers moved to caress his cheek. Before she could speak, John's thumb ran gently over her lips.

"You're so wonderful, so beautiful." John's lips claimed hers again, a gentle expression of the depth of his emotions. "I want to be with you. If you still want me." The last part was whispered so softly Abby almost missed it.

In answer, Abby pulled him close, sealing their lips in union. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer. John groaned softly at the contact of Abby's body against his. She was so damned soft and warm. The soft scent of her skin drifted to him, the smell so clean. Ivory soap. He would recognize that scent anywhere. John's hands moved from her cheeks, into the softness of her hair.

The feel of John's strong fingers stroking against her scalp made Abby want to purr. She loved the feel of his hands. His strength made her feel so safe, so protected. It made her want him even more. Abby's eyes drifted closed as John continued stroking her hair. She couldn't hold back the soft moan building in her throat as John's moved from her lips down the column of her throat. He nuzzled the soft spot where her neck gave way to the curve of her shoulder. Abby shivered.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Abby applauded herself on being able to form a coherent thought.

"No." John whispered against her ear.

Abby let out a pent-up breath, forcing herself to pull back slightly. "Are you sure?"

"You tell me." John's fingers tangled with hers. Abby gasped in a mix of surprise and shock as John pressed her hand to the growing heat between his thighs. Abby couldn't breathe. A flutter of anticipation danced in her belly. She knew he had absolutely NO intention of walking away this time.

Abby moaned in pleasure as John's hand moved to her side. His palm was warm, even through the thin cotton of her shirt. He stroked slow circles over her ribs, making her want to squirm. John smiled against Abby's neck, his lips paused just above her fluttering pulse. What was the polite way to ask a lady to take you to her bedroom? John didn't have a clue so he asked, "Do you want to go inside?"

In answer Abby pushed gently at his shoulders. John moved back slightly then stood. Reaching down, he slowly pulled Abby to her feet. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her body flush against his. John leaned down for another kiss. Abby met him halfway. They stayed like that for a moment before Abby took his hand. With a shy smile, she took a step toward the house. John followed close behind, wanting to stay as close as possible. Abby lead him into the house and down the hall to her bedroom. She paused a moment, glancing over her shoulder, her eyes full of question. John wrapped one arm around her waist and reached for the doorknob with the other. He pushed the door open and took a look inside.

He could tell in an instant that this was Abby's private space. He couldn't help but admire her tastes. Her bedroom was feminine but not overly girly. The room was painted a dark brown, almost chocolate color. Over to the right a cream-colored, overstuffed chair sat in the embrace of a bay window. The low table next to it was scattered with magazines. What drew John's eye was the white, king-sized, low-poster bed, covered by a pink and brown quilt. A lamp glowed softly on the nightstand, casting the room in a soft glow. John couldn't imagine a more perfect place to be with Abby.

Abby moved to stand beside the bed as John closed the door. John took a moment to enjoy the sight before him. He had been with more than a couple of women but he couldn't even remember them now. Nothing had ever felt more right than this moment. He slowly crossed the room to Abby. She reached for him, pulling him close. John kissed her deeply, stroking the depths of her mouth. She tasted sweeter than anything he'd ever had. Abby's hands drifted down his chest. Her hands slid under his shirt, her hands moving across the hard planes. He felt wonderful, soft skin stretched over hard steel. Her hands itched for more.

The feel of Abby's hands on his bare skin made John shiver. He wanted more. He wanted her hands all over him. Hell, he wanted her lips all over him too. He wanted to do everything to her and all at once. But he was scared to take it too far too fast. He was going to let Abby set their pace. John continued kissing every exposed inch of Abby's skin as she tugged at his shirt. With a frustrated growl she shoved at the material. John dimples flashed as he pulled away long enough to whip the shirt over his head. The look of appreciation in her eyes made his blood heat even more. John stepped around her and sat down on the bed. He reached for Abby and pulled her into the vee created by his thighs. _Oh yeah, a perfect fit. _John thought as he snuggled Abby closer.

He couldn't wait to see her nude. He knew she was perfectly formed. His gut told him. John stretched slightly and pulled Abby down toward him at the same time. Their lips met as his hands moved to the hem of her shirt. He tugged slowly, exposing more of her creamy skin. John dropped her shirt on the floor next to his, his breath catching in his throat. _Holy fuck._ John had never seen a more perfect female form. Abby's skin was the color of ivory, he could detect the faint network of veins under translucent skin. His eyes moved lower, over the lace of her bra. Abby's breasts were perfect; mouth-watering, her nipples straining against their lace prison.

Reading the look in John's eyes as his heated gaze moved over her skin, Abby reached behind her to unhook her bra. Her fingers shook as she pulled the material away from her skin, letting it fall to the floor. John's sharp breath was all the encouragement she needed. Abby placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed gently. Pulling Abby with him, John fell back onto the softness of the bed.

John's hands stroked down Abby's back, over the curve of her ass. He pulled her against him, letting her feel the bulge of his desire. Abby groaned softly against his neck and squirmed. Oh yeah, she was right there with him; her desire in tempo with his own. John's hand drifted between them, slowly freeing the button of her shorts. Moving for the zipper, John saw how much his hand was shaking. Damn. No one but Abby could have affected him so much. Never had he felt so powerful while he made love to a woman. Abby brought out the best in him.

Abby blushed as John started sliding her shorts over her hips. It had been a long time since she'd been with anyone. She felt a blush creeping over her skin. She knew John approved. She could tell by the way his kisses grew more intense. His kisses were growing more passionate, more frantic. Abby sighed in approval as she felt John's hands move to his fly. She was dying in anticipation. She had never wanted anything more in her life. Abby gasped in awe at the sight of John's nakedness. He was perfect! Rippling muscles, lightly tanned skin. Abby's gaze moved slowly down his body. He was powerfully built. The sight of his arousal made Abby even hotter. The thick ridge of his desire was as well formed as the rest of him. His cock was a little larger than she expected, the tip wide and blunt.

John stopped breathing as he watched Abby trace a finger over the length of his erection. She touched him as if she had never seen anything like it. He wanted to thrust against her fingers, feel her touch as she worked him with her hand. Instead he forced himself to remain still, letting Abby explore at her own pace. Abby continued exploring him, her touch growing more certain. _Don't cum. Fight it. _John repeated the phrase over and over in his mind as Abby slowly stroked him. Unable to take her gentle movements, John's fingers swept over the softness of her thighs, searching for her secret place.

Abby moans grew louder as John's fingers moved against her wetness. The feel of his thick finger rubbing against her was going to drive her insane. She wanted more. So did John. Abby cried out in surprise as John lightly gripped her hips and pulled her up the length of his body. The feel of this cock pressing against her was more than she could take. Abby gasped as the tip of him nudged against her slick folds. _So big. _Abby thought as John pushed against her. Abby tried to hold still as John pushed slowly into her. A flash of stinging pressure then a sense of fullness filled Abby as John pushed in to the hilt.

John closed his eyes in pleasure as Abby's flesh yielded to his invasion. She was so hot and wet, so tight it almost hurt. John couldn't bear the pleasure for more than a minute before the urge to move overwhelmed him. He kept his movements gentle as Abby grew accustomed to him. It didn't take her long to find his rhythm. With her hips spread wide over his, Abby rocked against him. Their position allowed Abby to set the pace. She moved with him, her movements so graceful to watch. John's fingers dug into her hips as she rode him. He wanted her to find release first. She deserved it. She deserved so much more.

Abby's movements grew more frantic as John's pace increased. She was so close to the edge. She wanted more of everything. Abby's eyes drifted closed as John surged against her. She whimpered in frustration. John knew Abby needed him. His fingers moved between them, once again moving over her most sensitive spot. That was all the encouragement Abby needed – pleasure washed over her in waves, stars exploded behind her eyelids.

John knew the instant Abby's orgasm started. He felt it all the way to his soul. His strokes remained strong as she withered against him. Her cries of pleasure were the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Biting his lip, he fought the urge to empty himself in her depths. He wanted to draw out her pleasure for as long as possible. Abby's eyes slowly opened and focused on the strained lines of John's face. She knew he was holding back for her.

"John, please. Now." That was all he needed. One last stroke brought on the deepest, most intense release he had ever experienced. John thought his spine was going to snap as he arched deeply into her, driving his shaft as deeply as possible. Abby whimpered as the pressure in her depths increased. John shivered as the orgasm washed over him. Weakly Abby collapsed onto his chest. John wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. He couldn't hear a damned thing over the roaring in his ears. He didn't want to move. Ever. He wanted nothing more than to stay this way forever. He hugged Abby closer, knowing they had shared something that meant the world to both of them.

Abby rubbed her cheek against John's chest, once again feeling the burn of tears. What had passed between them was beyond what mere words could express. They had connected in a way that could never be broken. John groaned softly as he withdrew from her. With one hand he reached for the edge of the quilt and pulled it over them. John wrapped his arm around Abby and sighed deeply, more content than he'd ever been. They stayed that way until John was sure Abby had drifted off to sleep. He lay there, feeling her slight weight resting against him. He heard Randy's words come back to him _No Regrets._ He knew that no matter what happened, he was right where he was meant to be.

****A/N – Violà – there you have it. I hope I have been able to give you a glimpse of the passion that John and Abby share. Please Review!!!!!*****


	15. Sunset

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

When John woke it was late the next morning. He opened his eyes, taking in the strange surroundings. For a moment he thought he was on the road, in some hotel he didn't remember checking into. John rubbed his cheek against the pillow, taking in the now familiar scent of Abby. No, definitely not another hotel. He was still in Abby's bed and she wasn't. He stayed still, listening for any sound. The house was totally silent. Where was Abby? John stretched, working out the kinks. Just as he started to push back the blankets, the door opened. Abby stepped into the room and leaned against the doorway. The sight of Abby standing there took his breath away. He couldn't help but smile when he realized she was wearing his shirt. He sat up, propping himself against the headboard.

Abby smiled as she leaned against the doorway. She thought seeing John in her bed would have looked strange. Instead, he looked like he belonged. It was something she could get used to. John smiled at Abby and held a hand out to her. Without a word, she crossed the room. He reached for her as she leaned down to kiss him. With a gentle tug, Abby settled into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and kissed him again, "Good morning."

"Yes, it is. How long have you been up?"

Abby glanced at the clock on the nightstand, "Not too long."

"How about you come back to bed?" John's hand stroked down her side.

"I wish I could."

Abby squealed in delight as John suddenly turned them, pinning her gently under him. She stared up into his blue eyes, liking the warmth she saw there.

"Sure you can." John leaned down and pressed nibbling kisses along her throat.

Abby groaned, liking what he was doing to her just a little too much. "You're making this hard. . . "

John laughed softly and pressed himself against her, "You certainly are."

Abby swatted his shoulder, "You're so bad."

"That's not what you were saying last night."

Abby laughed and pressed a kiss to John's cheek as he slowly pulled away from her. She could already feel the blush creeping over her. Just the thought of last night made her feel flushed. "I have a patient coming in a little while."

John looked back at Abby, taking in the sight of her lying there. She was so tempting with her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. He'd be willing to do just about anything to keep her that way. "We can make it quick."

Abby shook her head and sat up. "I don't want a quickie." She was shocked at how bold she sounded.

John laughed, "Now that, I can agree to. Wanna have dinner with me?"

Abby smiled as she scooted to the edge of the bed. She nodded as she slowly stood, "Your treat?"

John nodded, "Something like that." Abby didn't miss the heat in his gaze as it traveled up and down her body.

Abby quickly pulled clothes from her dresser and turned to face him. She hated that he couldn't stay. That was the bad part about the morning after, life had to go on.

"I'll pick you up. Dress comfortable."

Abby nodded as she moved toward the bathroom door. "Comfortable? What are you up to?"

John shook his head as he rose from the bed. Abby drank in the sight of him. She could get used to seeing him every morning. John reached for his jeans and quickly pulled them on, "No questions. Just be ready before 5." John moved to stand in front of Abby. He pressed a hand to her cheek as he leaned down. His eyes closed as their lips met. He hated to leave her like this. He hoped she would ask him to stay, even though he knew she wouldn't. Reluctantly, Abby pulled away.

John leaned down and stole a quick kiss before turning to put on his shoes. He could feel Abby's watching him. He hoped she was enjoying the show as much as she was going to enjoy what he had in store. Abby watched as John put on his watch. "I'll get this back to you." Abby motioned toward the shirt covering her.

John shook his head and smiled, "Keep it. It looks better on you." John kissed her cheek and slowly opened the door. "Try not to miss me too much." The sound of Abby's laughter followed him all the way down the hall. John started to whistle as he stepped into the bright Florida sunshine. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt like his old self.

* * *

_**Shortly before 5 o'clock that evening**_

Abby paced inside the doorway, unable to keep still. She couldn't stand waiting for John. The hands on the clock weren't moving fast enough. The two appointments she had today seemed to drag by. She had found it hard to focus on her patients. For that, she felt just a little bit guilty. She just couldn't stand the wait anymore. For the tenth time Abby looked at herself in the mirror. She had tried to dress comfortably without looking too relaxed. Her jeans were slightly worn but they hugged her in all the right places. Her top showed just enough skin to draw John's attention. She was pretty satisfied with the results. The sound of the doorbell made Abby sigh in relief. She opened the door to see John's smile, "You look great."

Abby smiled and glanced down at herself, "Thank you." She stepped out onto the porch and lifted her face for a kiss. John linked his fingers thru Abby's and tugged her gently to the car. He was quiet as they drove and refused to tell Abby where they were going. It didn't take long for Abby to figure out they were headed to the beach. _How romantic, the beach at sunset _Abby thought. John parked on the bluff and helped Abby out of the car. He went around to the trunk and pulled out something Abby couldn't see. John closed the trunk and stepped around the car. Abby's brows rose in appreciation. _A picnic on the beach at sunset. _Abby couldn't believe how romantic John was. John lead Abby down to the beach. He had a sudden memory of a few days ago. He had sat right here, right where Abby stood, as he tried to figure out where their relationship was going. He thought it was fitting to bring her here now that they had moved forward. John spread a blanket on the sand and motioned for Abby to sit. He reached into the basket and pulled out a bottle of wine. Next, two long-stemmed glasses appeared. John silently handed one to her before sitting beside her. Abby watched in appreciation as he popped the cork then poured the golden liquid into their glasses.

"To you, Abby. You don't know how much you mean to me."

Abby couldn't stop the blush creeping over her. Abby smiled slightly and touched her glass to his. John reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. He looked out over the clear water. He looked back at Abby, once again noticing how pretty she was when she blushed. Abby looked up at the sky, noting the first pink streaks dancing across the sky. She leaned against John, resting her cheek against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"I'm glad you sent that text." John rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. He loved the way she smelled.

Surprised, Abby pulled away, "Text? I didn't send you a text."

John pulled his phone out and flipped thru his In-box. After a moment he held the phone out to Abby. "What about this?"

Abby took the phone in her hands, reading the words twice. She shook her head slowly and handed it back to John, "I don't believe it."

John closed his phone and put it back in his pocket, "Believe what?"

Abby felt the laughter bubbling up from deep inside. It washed over her in waves, reminding her of the ocean in front of them. John watched Abby in concern. What the hell was going on?

He sat silently, waiting for Abby to collect herself. "Care to share the joke with me?"

Abby wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head. All she could manage to say was "Casey."

Abby's laughter was suddenly contagious. John laughed until he couldn't breathe. John looked at Abby, his chest expanding with happiness. "Are you serious? Casey?"

Abby nodded and took a deep breath, "She must have sent it. She was at the house right before you showed up. She said she was going to get dinner. She never came back."

John pulled Abby close and pressed his lips to hers. He traced the line of her lips until she opened for him. He drank in the taste of her. He knew in his gut that Abby was meant to be his. He'd destroy anything that tried to take her away from him. John pulled away from Abby, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Remind me I owe Casey one hell of a thank-you."

Abby nodded as she pulled John back in for another kiss, "Yes, we do."

*****A/N – Please read and review!*****


	16. Proving Grounds Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

***** A/N – This is part 1 of 2 *** **

Abby was amazed at how quickly they fell into a routine. John came every afternoon for his appointments and sometimes he didn't leave until the next morning. The more time they spent together, the more Abby realized she was falling for him. There was something about his gentleness, his sense of humor that made her want to stay with him. Forever. She was getting to the point where she didn't want to think about what life would be like if things didn't work out between them. She tired so hard to ignore the little voice in the back of her mind that was telling her nothing good lasts forever. She'd learned that lesson the hard way. Setting a pitcher of lemonade on the small table beside the pool, Abby looked around. John would be here any minute. She still felt a small flutter of butterflies whenever she thought about him. It was a feeling she hoped would never go away.

"Honey, I'm home." Abby laughed as John's voice floated through the house. He greeted her the same way every time he came over. It was sort of odd that he referred to her house as "home" now. She wondered if he was trying to tell her something, without really having to say the words.

Stepping into the doorway, Abby waited for John to enter the therapy room. Once again, she was struck by how handsome he was. From the top of his close cut hair to his toes, John oozed an irresistible charm. He smiled the instant his eyes landed on Abby.

"There's my girl." Leaning down, John pressed his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"I missed you." Abby's words were muffled as she buried her face in his shoulder. She breathed deeply, loving the clean scent of him.

"Me too." John pulled away and dropped a kiss on Abby's cheek.

Taking her hand in his, John lead her out to the pool. He sat down on one of the lounge chairs and pulled her down to sit in his lap. Abby snuggled against him as he absently stroked a hand down her back. Abby was worried by the look on his face. She knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

John smiled at Abby. How did she always know when something was bothering him? The girl had amazing instincts. "How do you feel about a road trip?"

Abby arched a brow as she looked up at John, "Road trip? Where do you want to go?"

John squeezed her gently and pulled her closer against him, "Just to up to Jacksonville. I have a meeting and I want you to come with me."

"Meeting?" Abby took a deep breath, not really liking the way this conversation was going.

"To see if I can go back on the road."

Abby's soft 'Oh' was her only response. She slowly uncurled herself from John's lap. It was too hard to think when he was so close. Dread formed in the pit of her stomach. This was the moment she had been dreading. Granted, she knew that one day John would want to go back to his old life. She just never expected that it would come so soon. She wouldn't let herself think about the what ifs and now they had come back to bite her in the ass. Abby took a few steps away from John and wrapped her arms around herself as if she were suddenly chilled.

"I just didn't think you'd want to go back so soon."

John took a deep breath. He knew his question was going to be hard for her. But it was still infinitely easier than having to leave her behind. There was no way in hell he'd even consider going back if it wasn't for her. And his return to the WWE wouldn't be complete without her.

"I know. That's why I'm asking you to come with me."

Abby blinked back the sudden burn of tears. She knew this was going to be difficult. That was why she couldn't let herself think about it. It was just too painful. If it was what John wanted, then she would have to find the strength to make it happen. Nodding slightly, Abby looked at John. This was one of the few times that she had seen such a serious look on his face. His usual playfulness had taken a temporary backseat.

John stood and closed the distance between them, "Abby, you know how important you are to me. I can't do this without you."

Abby forced a weak smile as she looked up at John, "I guess I've just gotten used to not having to share you."

John's dimples flashed as he looked down at her, "You still don't have to. I'm all yours. If you think you can handle me."

John's laughter was infectious, "I think I can handle you just fine."

"You think so, huh?" John lifted her from her feet. Abby squealed as she clutched his shoulders, just in case he decided to do something he really shouldn't. John swallowed a sudden wave of guilt. He knew he was asking the impossible from her. If Abby hadn't entered his life when she had, John had absolutely no idea where he would be now. Her healing touch had worked miracles for him. But he knew the road ahead of him would be just as difficult as the path he'd left behind.

John set her back on her feet as he kissed her gently, "Go pack a bag. We gotta leave soon."

"Now?" Abby's jaw hung open as she stared at John. What was he thinking? What would he have done if she had refused to go with him? She could only wonder.

John nodded and nudged her gently toward the door, "Yes, now. We gotta be in Jacksonville before four o'clock."

Abby glanced at the clock in the therapy room. Man, he wasn't kidding. They really did have to get a move on if he expected to be Jacksonville that soon. It was already getting close to noon and it was nearly a four hour drive. She glanced at John before moving into the house. She grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter and dialed Casey's number as she moved to the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and sat on the bed.

Casey answered with an unusually chipper, "Hello, gorgeous."

"John's taking me to Jacksonville." Abby cut straight to the point.

"Awesome. Bring me a present."

"This isn't awesome, Casey. He's got a meeting with his boss. He wants me to go with him."

Instantly, Casey's happy voice took on a concerned note, "Why?"

Abby shrugged even though Casey couldn't see it, "He didn't say. I guess he wants me to be there to vouch that he's ready to go back to work."

"Ouch." There was an alarmingly loud noise on Casey's end of the call.

"Casey? You okay?"

"Yeah. Just breaking the dishes. But don't worry, it's not the good china. How about you, Abbs? Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Abby looked at herself in the mirror hanging over the dresser. She looked like somebody had let all of the air out of her. Which was great, considering how deflated she felt. "I don't know, Casey."

"What do you think will happen?"

Again, Abby shook her head, "No clue."

Casey made a soft sound as she sighed, "Well, honey, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? Go with him, you may be surprised. If it's meant to work out, it will."

Abby wished she had Casey's confidence. All she knew for certain was that the thought of going to Jacksonville made her slightly queasy. She couldn't bear the thought that this was the beginning of the end for them. "I guess you're right."

Casey's laugh brought out a smile in Abby, "Of course, I'm right. I'm always right. And don't worry, I'll keep an eye on things 'til you get back."

"I'll call you."

"Abby?" Casey's voice held a note of mischief.

"What?"

"Bring the black bikini." With that, the line went dead. Abby tossed her phone on the bed and looked in the mirror again. For somebody who could be so ditsy, sometimes Casey really had her act together. She certainly made a good point, if Abby wasn't willing to meet John half-way, then there wasn't any reason to keep seeing him.

John nervously lead Abby into the Jacksonville Arena. It had been months since he had been anywhere close to the ring. Now, just the thought of being back in the squared circle gave him a case of the butterflies. He was feeling a mix of dread and excitement. The only thing that kept him focused was having Abby close to him. She followed along beside him, her brown eyes taking in every detail. John stopped at a door marked "Private" and turned to face her.

"No matter what happens, it's just you and me." Abby blinked slowly. That was John's way of telling her 'I Love You.' He'd never actually said the words but it was damned close. She squeezed his hand as he lifted a fist to knock on the door.

A moment later it was opened by a slightly older, distinguished looking gentleman. Abby guessed he was in his early to mid sixties. Everything about him, from his perfectly groomed gray hair to his highly polished shoes, spoke of class and charisma. He looked John over from head to toe with a serious expression.

"Cena, glad to see you." The man offered his hand to John.

"Vince, this is Abby McDaniels, my therapist."

Abby arched a brow at John, surely he didn't mean to make it sound like that was all she was. _He's just trying to keep it professional. _Abby told herself.

Vince smiled charmingly at her as he took her small hand in both of his, "Abby, you have no idea how honored I am to meet finally meet you. I've heard nothing but good things about you."

Abby smiled, completely flattered by the man's sincere words. "Nice to meet you."

"My son-in-law, Paul, has been raving about you." Abby looked between John and the other man. At her confused expression Vince laughed, "It's okay that you don't remember him. There are plenty of times I wish I could forget him, too."

Abby felt an embarrassed flush creep over her, "You'll have to forgive me. I've seen quite a few patients."

John smiled at Abby as he motioned for her to take a seat across the desk from Vince, "You remember Paul Levesque. Big guy, blonde hair, dumb as box of rocks."

Realization slowly came to Abby, "Paul? Paul with a broken neck?"

Vince nodded as he leaned back in his chair, his shrewd eyes moving over her, "The very same. Thanks to you, he's almost his old self."

Abby wasn't sure if that was meant to be a compliment or not. She'd have to ask John.

Vince's gaze moved to John, "So what's the plan, Cena? You ready to get back in the ring?"

Abby's eyes locked on John, her breath caught in her throat, as she waited for his answer.

"Vince, you have no idea."

*****A/N – check back soon for Part 2 to see how John's first time back in the ring goes. *** **


	17. Proving Grounds Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – This will be part 2 of 3. I'm sorry it's so short but I couldn't resist the temptation to post this! *****

Abby perched on the edge of the folding chair that had been placed at ringside. _What am I doing here? _She asked herself again and still she didn't have a clue. She was totally out of her league. She'd never seen the end results of her work. Once her patient's ended their sessions, that was it. Abby very rarely heard from them again. Having to watch John try to prove himself was worse than sitting on pins and needles. Abby watched, her heart in her throat as John warmed up in the ring. She was more nervous than she could have ever thought possible. John, however, looked absolutely calm and collected. She'd never seen him so focused before. That intensity had only come out when therapy had gotten horribly painful.

"'Bout damned time you brought your ass back." Abby's attention as drawn to a tall, darkly tanned male walking toward the ring. He was wearing cotton work out pants and a dark-colored sleeveless t-shirt. Abby's gaze moved over his arms, which were completely covered with tattoos.

"Orton, get in here and take your ass whippin' like a man." The other man's deep laughter rolled over Abby like a wave. The man slid into the ring and came immediately to his feet. He stood in front of John for a moment, just looking him over. After a moment, he smiled and pulled John into a fierce embrace. He thumped John hard on the back before moving to the ropes.

"Hey there, beautiful." The man called Orton winked at Abby before dropping his t-shirt onto the apron. He rolled his shoulders as he paced the length of the ring.

"Don't make me tell Sam on you." John winked at Abby as he backed into a corner and dropped into a squat.

"Low blow, man. I may be married, but I'm not dead yet."

John's laugh quickly disappeared the instant he saw Vince walking towards them. He came to stand next to Abby, thick arms crossing over his chest. One minute, everything was fun and games, the next John was all business.

"Don't take it easy on him, Orton. He's on proving grounds."

Randy nodded at Vince before turning his attention back to John. Abby was impressed by Orton's almost liquid grace. The man might be larger than life, but he had a unique quality to his movements. John's attention focused on Randy and the rest of the world faded away. He was completely in the zone. Measuring Randy, John slowly moved out of the corner. They circled, getting a feel for what the other was thinking. Before Abby could blink, John reached for Randy and pulled him into collar-and-elbow tie up. Randy held on until John backed him into the corner and broke the hold. Randy shook out his arms as he circled around John again, "Pretty good for an old man."

"Bring it on, mouth." John charged Randy and dropped him with a toe hold. He followed Randy down to the mat and shoved a knee into his back. Vince's soft chuckle drew Abby's attention. What could possibly be that funny?

Abby's attention snapped back to John as Randy started working on John's bad shoulder. He quickly pulled down on John's arm. A flash of anger washed over Abby, if Orton hurt that arm they had been rehabbing, she was going to kill him. John shook his arm before moving around Randy. He reached for Randy and swung him into a body slam. Abby yelped softly as Randy's body made sickening contact with the mat. _I just can't watch this. _Abby sank back in her chair and closed her eyes tightly for a moment. She just couldn't sit there and watch John undo all their hard work. She knew this moment was exactly what they had been working toward but it was still a shock to see how brutal his line of work was. Abby's eyes snapped opened as John's body connected with the turnbuckles. She heard his grunt of pain as he stepped away from the corner, his injured arm hugged tightly against his body. In less than a heartbeat, Abby was on her feet. She didn't realize she had taken a step toward the ring until she felt Vince's cool fingers close around her wrist. He locked gazes with her and slowly shook his head, "He's okay."

Abby forced herself to take a calming breathe. She had to trust that Vince wouldn't let John get hurt. He'd call an end to it if he really thought John couldn't take it. John forced his attention to stay locked on the Viper. He couldn't afford to lose concentration for a second. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Abby take a step toward him. Shaking off the burning in his shoulder, John tied up with Randy again. He walked him across the ring before catching him with a short clothesline. Watching Randy's head bounce of the mat gave John the boost he needed. Taking advantage, John flattened himself against Randy's back and applied a sleeper hold. John's injured shoulder flexed painfully as he wrapped the arm around Randy's neck. Abby could see the play of muscles along his arm and knew that had to be stretching the joint almost beyond its' limit. Abby held her breath as she watched John increase the pressure on the hold until the veins in his arm stood out in stark relief. Randy's face went white as he blinked several times.

"Very nice, gentlemen." Vince's words brought a wave of relief over Abby. She didn't know how much longer her poor nerves would be able to stand watching this torture. Vince gave Abby a quick smile as he mounted the steps into the ring. He climbed into the ring and looked at both men with a critical eye.

"How did it feel, Cena?"

John keep his expression neutral as he returned Vince's gaze. "Damn good."

"What's the verdict, Orton?"

Randy rolled his neck slowly as he looked at Vince, "Still strong as a bull."

John slapped Randy on the back and smiled. Abby watched as Vince took a step toward the two men. He spoke so softly that Abby couldn't catch what was said. After a couple of minutes, Vince left the ring and made his way back up the ramp. John pulled Randy into a quick hug before exiting the ring. He made his way over to Abby and looked into her eyes.

*****A/N – Can you feel the suspense yet??? Please review!!!! *****


	18. Proving Grounds Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_**This is Part 3 of 3!**_

He didn't even have to say a word. Abby knew what he was going to say by the look in his eyes. He looked relieved, to say the least.

Swallowing the sudden rush of unexpected tears, Abby asked, "How long?"

"A week. Maybe two. As soon as I say the word." John's eyes slowly moved over the delicate curves of her face.

Nodding in understanding, Abby forced a smile, "That soon?"

Worriedly, John reached for her. He wanted to hold her, tell her that he had no intention of leaving her. He would do anything to take away the pain he saw so clearly written on her face, "Abby . . ."

Abby shook her head slightly and took a step away from him. Her arms wrapped almost protectively around herself, "Please, not now." The least John could do was wait until they were alone.

He nodded, even though all of his instincts were screaming at him to pull her close. This invisible wall she was trying to build between them was tearing him apart. "As soon as you're ready, we'll go home."

"I'm ready now."

Sighing heavily, John nodded in agreement. The sooner they got back home, the sooner he would have a chance to talk to her. Nothing between them was settled. The silence between them grew on the drive back. Abby barely said ten words to him the entire time. John's nerves were on the verge of snapping by the time he pulled into the driveway. Abby quickly made her way into the house. Following slowly behind her, John tried to figure out what the hell they were going to do now. His excitement at being able to return to the ring was short lived. He knew Abby wasn't going to respond in a positive way but he never expected her to completely shut down. She wouldn't talk to him. Hell, she could barely even look in his direction. It would just be so much easier if she could open up to him. If she told him what she was feeling, he would do his very best to put her fears to rest. He found her sitting in the therapy room. Abby looked as if someone had let all of the life out of her. She sat limply, her hands neatly folded in her lap.

"So what are we going to do now?" Abby didn't look at him. She couldn't. Every time she looked in his eyes, she felt the pain grow just a little bit more.

John came to stand in front of her. It took every ounce of his self control not to reach out and touch her. He wanted to offer some kind of comfort. It was just killing him to have her so close but to feel such a great distance between them.

"What do you think we should do?" Whether she believed it or not, her opinion truly mattered to him.

Abby shrugged a shoulder as she continued staring at the floor. That was the problem. She didn't have a single clue what they could do from here. All she knew for certain was that things were going to change, whether or not she wanted them to. And she definitely did not want them to. Part of her had always held on to the hope that he would decide that he wanted to stay with her more than he wanted to go back on the road. Just a few short hours ago, she had watched that hope die a quick and rather painful death. She knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted John to declare his undying love for her and swear that being with her meant more to him than anything else in the world. But she knew the chances of that happening were slim to none.

John reached out and gently took her hands in his, "I know this is hard for you."

Abby sucked in a deep, shaky breath as she nodded.

"What you want is important to me." John's softly spoken words brought a fresh prickle of tears to her eyes.

"I want you to stay."

Hearing her voice her deepest desire made John feel like he'd crushed her. Knowing he couldn't give her her heart's desire made him feel like the most miserable man on the planet. She wanted the impossible. Somehow they would have to find a way that would make both of them happy.

"I wish I could."

Abby forced herself to look into John's blue eyes. She could see the hurt in his eyes as surely as she felt her own. For a moment she felt foolish. It was easy to focus on her own misery and not let herself think about how deeply John had to be hurting as well.

"I always knew this would happen."

John sighed as he took a step closer to Abby, "It doesn't mean that it should hurt any less."

He slowly stroked his fingers over her cheek. He hated the depth of emotions he saw reflected in her eyes. He just wanted to find the words that would make this easier for both of them.

"How soon will you want to leave?"

John didn't let himself think about it. He didn't want to put a time frame on his departure. At least not until he was damned sure Abby was taken care of. "Not until I've taken care of you."

Abby hated to feel the sudden flush of pleasure that washed over her. How could he, with just a few words, turn everything around? He was saying all the things she wanted him to. She was just having a hard time believing he was being honest with her. It was almost impossible to silence that part of her that didn't want to trust him. She'd been hurt before and didn't want to ever go through anything like that again.

"Don't let me stand in your way." God, that made her sound like such a bitch.

"Abby." John's voice was full of gentle warning. "Don't be this way. Don't make this any harder than what it has to be."

Suddenly ashamed, Abby's head dropped. She was suddenly exhausted. "I'm sorry. This is just really hard for me." She hated the way her voice quivered with unshed tears.

John pulled her from her seat and stood her close to him. He folded his arms around her and hugged her tight against his chest. He didn't know what to say to this situation any better. " I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't." Abby's words were muffled by the soft cotton of his shirt.

"I wish it was that easy." They both knew that he couldn't stay. Asking him to do exactly that was like asking him to stop breathing. It was impossible. Being on the road, living the life he had, meant the world to him. If only they could find a way to make Abby a permanent part of it.

"Come with me."

Startled, Abby looked up at him. Surely he could not be serious! How could he possibly ask her to leave behind everything she had worked for? Even a temporary leave from her comfortable life was unthinkable. Too many people depended on her. She couldn't go with him any more than he could stay. They were at a stalemate. Seeing the look of shock on her face, John continued, "Not permanently. Just for a little while."

Abby shook her head and stepped away from him, "I can't."

John sighed and leaned against the therapy table. That was not the answer he was hoping for. "Please, Abby, at least think about it."

Abby shook her head almost sadly. She wasn't the kind of woman who did things by the seat of her pants. She was a thoughtful, deliberate person. Putting her life on hold while she went with John scared her senseless.

John stepped towards her again only to have her take another step back, "Just think about it."

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He wanted to keep badgering her until she agreed to go with him. But he knew that was the worst thing he could do. Abby wasn't the kind of woman that would respond well to constant needling. Sometimes Abby needed her own space to think things out. That was one of the things he loved most about her. She never did anything without giving it her full attention.

"I'll call you in the morning." John looked down at Abby, hating to see such sadness. As much as it hurt him, he knew giving her plenty of space was the best thing he could do right now.

Abby nodded slightly. She just needed time to think. She knew it was causing John more distress to leave her but she knew having him stay would only make things worse. Abby waited until she heard the front door softly close before she gave in to the ears that were threatening to overwhelm her.

_**Early the next morning**_

Abby was sitting at the small breakfast table when Casey came in. The instant Casey saw the look on her friend's face, she knew something was very wrong. She set a box on the table in front of Abby and moved to pour herself a cup of coffee. Abby opened the box and peered inside.

"Cupcakes? For breakfast?"

Casey arched a brow as she blew on the steamy, hot mug, "Why not?"

Abby smiled slightly and pulled out the biggest cupcake. She slowly peeled away the paper before licking the purple frosting.

"Why do you look like your dog died?"

Abby pulled the cupcake away from her lips long enough to reply, "More like my best friend."

Casey took a seat across from Abby and looked at her, "As the person who holds that honor, I take offense to that."

Abby smiled sheepishly and resumed nibbling on the cupcake, "John's going back on the road."

Casey made a soft sound under her breath, "That sucks. So what happened yesterday?"

Abby sighed as she put her cupcake down on the table. Her appetite suddenly left. "John's going back on the road."

Casey felt her jaw scrape the floor. Surely she didn't just hear what she'd said. No way John would willingly walk out on her. Not at least without a hell of a fight.

"When?"

"Soon." Abby hated how final that statement sounded.

"What are you going to do?" Casey felt her heart break for her friend. She knew how much this had to be hurting Abby.

"He wants me to go with him."

Casey carefully watched Abby's face for reaction. She wasn't willing to upset her any more than what she already was. "What do you think that about that?"

Abby shook her head slowly, "You know I can't, Casey."

"I understand."

Abby glared at her friend across the table. Casey shook her head slowly, "I'm being serious. I know why you are saying you can't."

Abby exhaled slowly and ran a hand through her hair. She wished somebody would explain it to her where it would all make sense. "I'm glad one of us does."

"I know it's scary to think about leaving this place." Casey looked at her friend, feeling true sympathy for her. "You've worked so hard to get where you are. I don't know if I could walk away from that either."

Surprised, Abby looked at her. It was a statement she never though she would hear. Casey did what ever she wanted, when ever she wanted. Casey never put down roots. She was as wild and free as anybody she had ever seen. To hear her say that she didn't know what she would do either was surprising, to say the least.

"What do you think I should do?" Now wasn't that just the million dollar question?

Casey picked up her coffee cup and slowly rolled it between her hands, "I don't know, babe. I can see both sides. Only you know for sure what your heart wants you to do."

Abby sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair, "That's the problem. I don't know what I want to do."

"Whatever you decide to do, you know I support you."

Abby smiled slightly, thinking those few words meant the world to her. She knew she was lucky to have someone on her side no matter what. "I just wish I knew the right thing to do."

Casey reached across the table and gently patted her hand, "Just ask yourself one question, if you don't do this, will you be able to live with yourself?"

Abby didn't know how to answer that. In her heart, she knew the answer. She didn't think she would be able to live with herself if she didn't at least meet John half way. At least if things didn't work out, she could say she tried. That was infinitely better than spending the rest of her life wanting the one man that she let get away.

"I better call Amy and see if she can take my patients for a while."

Casey bit back a shout of joy. She was glad Abby was at least going to give it a try. It was a big step for her. Abby wasn't the kind of person who took risks in life. Safety and security meant everything to her. It was a major move toward progress that she was willing to admit John meant so much to her. If she was going to try and make things work with John, she would do whatever it takes to help her make her dreams come true.

*****A/N – Please read and review *****


	19. On The Road Again

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

***A/N – I have to give a shout out to my girl _**SoCalStar529**_ for her help with getting this story back on track! Thanks, honey! I owe you big time! ***

Abby waited nervously for John to finish putting her suitcases in the trunk. She had spent the previous night, tossing and turning, completely unsure if she had made the right decision. The only thing she knew for certain was that it was too late to back out now. John had arrived shortly before 5 A.M. to pick her up. They were heading to Atlanta. Each time Abby thought about making the long drive, her stomach turned inside out. Wiping her clammy hands on her jeans, Abby turned slowly to look at the house. She stared at it, as if trying to commit every single detail to memory. She felt as if she were leaving and never coming back. In a way she was. Being on the road with John was going to change her in ways she couldn't imagine. The next time she walked back through that door, she would be a changed woman. Hopefully, it would be a change for the better.

Forcing her eyes away from the house, she moved to the passenger side of the car. The longer she stood in the yard, the harder it would be for her to leave. She slid into her seat and quickly latched the seat belt. A moment later John slid behind the wheel and put the key in the ignition. Glancing at Abby, John felt a flicker of sadness. He knew how difficult it must be for Abby to leave. She was not the kind of woman who could walk out of her life without a backwards glance. Abby needed stability and continuity. Unfortunately, life on the road was not going to allow her those comforts. John silently vowed that he would do whatever Abby needed to make her feel safe. He didn't want her to have a chance to regret her decision.

Forcing a smile, John reached over and pulled a white paper bag from the passenger side floor board. Handing it to Abby, he motioned for her to open it. Abby smiled as she saw the cupcake nestled inside. "Casey said you like cupcakes for breakfast." John said.

Abby chuckled and pulled the oversized cupcake from the bag. She noticed that the icing was the same shade as the one she'd had yesterday. Casey must have told him that purple was her favorite. Suddenly unable to find her voice, Abby nodded. She took a deep breath as John backed out of the driveway. He was quiet as he navigated the narrow streets as he drove toward the interstate. Reaching over he turned on the radio. Anything was better than the sudden silence filling the car.

Slowly peeling the paper away from the cupcake, Abby glanced at John, "So what's it like? Being on the road all the time?" She really wasn't sure what she was expecting. Growing up she had never watched wrestling. She knew practically nothing about it.

John's blue gaze flicked to Abby. "Hectic at times. Things are different from day to day. There isn't a lot of time to anything other than work. We make it to the city and get ready for the night. We spend some time in the ring, then we pack up and move on to the next city."

"What are the people like?" Abby asked.

John laughed softly, his dimples flashing. "We're a family. Sometimes we get along, sometimes we don't." he said.

"Is there anybody you're close to?" Abby asked. She wanted to be prepared as possible. She didn't want to find herself being ambushed by an angry ex-girlfriend.

"Randy Orton. You remember him, right?" John asked.

Abby thought back to their trip to Jacksonville. She remembered the tall, tattooed male very well. He was the one that had been in the ring with John. Nodding, Abby said, "You're close to him?"

John laughed, "He's like a brother. We've been through some really great times together."

Abby looked at John, noticing the dimples flashing in his cheeks. God, she loved those dimples. "Is there anybody else?" she forced her gaze back to the highway.

John arched a brow as he studied the gray expanse of road in front of them. He had the gut feeling that Abby was fishing for a particular bit of information.

"Are you asking if there is someone you need to worry about?" he said.

After a long moment, Abby nodded.

Instantly all the laughter drained out of John. They'd never really had this conversation. Their relationship happened so quickly that a lot of the minute details had been overlooked. By now he hoped that Abby would understand that he was not the kind of man that played the field. Yes, he was attracted to different kinds of women. Hell, if he looked long enough, he would find something attractive about every woman he met. But since Abby had entered his life, it was as if no other woman existed. He only had eyes for her.

"Abby, you do not have anything to worry about. I make it a point not to mix business and pleasure."

Abby's chocolate colored eyes moved once again to settle on John. She silently studied the angles of his face. It didn't seem possible that she could ever get tired of looking at him. He was just that damned attractive. "Good. That's very . . . good."

Reaching over, John took Abby's hand in his. "I promise, Abby, you have nothing to worry about. You're more than enough woman for me."

Abby smiled as John pulled the back of her hand across the console and pressed his lips to her knuckles. Settling back in her seat, Abby watched the miles of concrete pass.

_**Later that night**_

_**The Phillips Arena – Atlanta, GA**_

Never in a million years would Abby have dreamed she would find herself in the middle of such a spectacle. The backstage area was filled with the constant buzzing of people rushing here and there. There were so many people busily running around the production area that Abby couldn't keep up. She followed along behind John, trying to make herself as small as possible. She was trying to stay out of everybody's way. Which considering that amount of traffic, it was almost impossible. Finally John stopped outside a door marked **Private**. He glanced at Abby then pushed it open. The room was a large, unremarkable space. It contained a large screen television and several rows of folding chairs. A few people occupied the chairs. Along one wall was a large banquet table draped in a white cloth. The table was covered in an assortment of foods and drinks. Other than that, the room was completely barren.

"This is the family area. You can stay here until the show is over."

Slightly overwhelmed, Abby looked up at John. She didn't know how to tell him but the thought of being alone with a room full of strangers scared the hell out of her. She was totally outside of her comfort zone. John looked at Abby, taking in the worry etched on her face.

He pulled her further into the room.

"Hey, Sam! I've got somebody you gotta meet."

Samantha Speno-Orton, known as Sam to her friends, turned at the sound of John's voice. Without a thought she hugged John tightly. After a long moment, she stepped back and looked Abby in the eyes.

"You must be Abby! I'm Randy's wife, Sam. John has raved about you non-stop! We're so glad you're here." Sam said as she looked Abby over.

Abby McDaniels was every bit as cute as John said she was. Her dark brown hair was pulled back from her heart shaped face. Her deep brown eyes were watchful and wary. Sam thought they were so cute together. John's rugged good looks were perfectly balanced by Abby's softness. There was just something so soft, so kind about Abby. Sam knew they would be fast friends.

Abby smiled slightly as she shifted closer to John. She reached up with a hand and pushed a finger through one of the belt loops of his denim shorts. Just that small contact made her feel a little better. "It's nice to meet you." Abby said, her voice betraying her uncertainty. She looked Sam over. Sam was a beautiful woman, her dark hair was thick and lustrous. The glossy waves hung around her face, calling attention to her eyes. She was slightly taller than Abby but very slender. Abby thought she was beautiful enough to be a model.

"No need to be shy. We'll take good care of you." Sam reached out to take Abby's free hand. With a gentle tug, she pulled Abby slightly away from John. She knew Abby must be scared witless. From what Randy had related to her, Abby was unsure of being on the road with John. Randy had asked his wife to help Abby out, introduce her to some of the other families.

The sooner Abby made friends, the sooner she would realize she was exactly where she was meant to be.

John leaned down to kiss Abby's cheek. He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "You and me, Abby." It was their code for _I love you._

Forcing a smile, Abby nodded, "You and me." she whispered as she watched John walk away.

_*****A/N – Please review! *****_


	20. Prove It

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – you may want to turn down the AC, it's about to get HOT in here. I've recently realized how seriously overdue we are for some serious Cena lovin' *****

It was well after midnight before John finally made his way to the production area of the arena. His first night back in the ring had been a success. Everything had gone just the way they'd planned. It didn't hurt that Randy Orton had been his opponent. After all the years they'd worked together, Randy had been the best choice for his return. They had called the match on the fly, allowing John the opportunity to take it easy on his arm. Even though they had been as careful as possible, the stinging ache in his left shoulder had returned. Keeping his arm tucked tightly against his body, John pushed through the gathered crowd. He was looking for Abby and Sam. They hadn't been in the family room when he'd stopped there first, catering had proved empty as well. He stopped a production assistant long enough to find out if he had seen Abby and Sam. He pointed John toward the exit doors. Exiting the building, John scanned the parking lot. He spotted the pair of dark-haired beauties standing next to the rental car. Moving across the parking lot, his gaze locked on Abby. She looked well enough. She had survived their separation intact.

"Are you ready to leave?" John asked as he came to stand beside Abby. She looked up at him, her dark brown eyes sparkling.

"I thought you'd never ask." Abby said softly as she leaned against John. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. He kept his other arm tucked against his body as he hugged her.

"Sam, I owe you for taking care of my girl." John let go of Abby long enough to pull Sam into a quick hug.

Sam smiled as she returned the embrace. John was a great guy. Abby was definitely a good match for him. During the last few hours, they'd forged an fledgling friendship. She hoped that in the days to come, they would grow closer. Abby was a special woman. There was a gentleness in her spirit that balanced John's out-going personality. Sam could only hope that Abby would survive the initiation into life on the road that would come sooner or later. It was inevitable. Life on the road had a way of making people prove what they were really made of.

"This one's on the house. Abby, take this big jerk with you. Just looking at him is making me tired." Sam said as she pulled away from John. She quickly crossed the parking lot and entered the building.

John watched as the door closed behind Sam. Once again, he was grateful that Sam was around. She was a calming influence in the craziness of life on the road. She worked wonders to keep Randy level and focused. After a long moment, he turned to the car and opened the car door. Abby quickly sat in the passenger seat and waited for John to move around to the driver's side. Taking a deep breath, Abby leaned her head back against the seat. Closing her eyes a moment, she enjoyed the silence of the darkened interior. After all of the noise and commotion, she was grateful for the quiet. For the first time in hours, she felt like she could breathe. Sam had been a gracious host, both patient and kind. She had taken a great deal of time introducing her to the people of the WWE. She'd also spent a while going over the basics of what was happening in the ring. No matter how many times Abby asked the same question, Sam had answered it with a smile. The woman was a gem. Abby hoped they would become friends. She definitely needed an ally in these uncharted waters.

John couldn't resist the urge to stare at Abby. Her eyes were closed, her head resting against the seat. Her dark eyelashes cast shadows on her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted. Unable to resist the allure of those soft, pink lips, John leaned across the seat and pressed his lips to hers. She stiffened slightly but relaxed as John's lips slowly moved over hers. His hand came up to gently stroke her cheek as his tongue traced her full lower lip. She tasted sweet, making him crave even more. Abby's eyes fluttered open as John slowly pulled away. She could see the flicker of desire dancing in his blue eyes. Suddenly shy, Abby forced herself to look away. John laughed low in the back of his throat as he settled back into seat and slid the key into the ignition.

The drive to the hotel took just over an hour. John was only slightly relieved when he was finally able to lock the hotel room door behind them. With each passing mile, his desire for Abby had grown. That kiss had been just enough to whet his appetite. Simply being close to her, breathing in the sultry scent of her skin, put him more on edge. All he could think about was getting her naked and having his way with her. With a smile, John tossed his ball cap onto the chair beside the bed. In two long strides he crossed the room and reached for Abby. She came to him willingly, carefully molding her body to his. Sliding her hands over the ridge of his stomach, Abby pushed his soft cotton T-shirt out of the way. Reaching to take the material from Abby, John quickly pulled the garment over his head. He winced as the pain in his shoulder flared. Balling the shirt into a wad, John tossed it across the room. He hoped Abby had been distracted by the flying shirt and hadn't noticed his distress. He wasn't so lucky. Abby's shrewd chocolate eyes didn't miss a thing. With a quick eye, she scanned John.

"What hurts?" she asked.

John rolled his eyes slightly as he reached for her again. "Nothing you can't fix." he said as he pulled her flush against him.

Abby swatted John on the shoulder as she took a step away from him. "Be serious, please."

John flashed a quick smile as he sat on the bed. "It's just an ache, Abby."

Arching a brow, Abby looked at John. "Is that all?" she asked. Once again, she looked John over from head to toe. Other than a slowly fading mark on his shoulder, he looked like the picture of health. It was hard to quiet the therapist side of her. She knew John was trying to pull the wool of her eyes.

"Prove it." she said.

With a soft laugh, John tugged her toward him. He looked up the length of her body, the ache for her growing more intense. "How?"

Abby smiled a little as she leaned down to look John in the eyes, "Unbutton my shirt."

John's laugh was a deep rumble. "That's what I'm talkin' about." he said. He reached for the line of buttons on her shirt with his right hand. Before he could slide the first button free, Abby covered her hand with his.

"Try it with the other hand." she said.

With a deep sigh, John let his hand fall back into his lap. Why did she want to play these games now? Didn't she realize he was trying to get her naked? After a long moment, John's eyes flicked up to meet hers. Given the right distraction, he was confident that the burning ache in his shoulder would get better.

Abby shook her head slowly, "That's what I thought."

With a soft murmur Abby leaned closer to John. The silky wave of her hair brushed across his chest. The soft caress made it just a little harder to breathe. She gently prodded the tender curve of his shoulder with a finger. Making a small sound under her breath, Abby took a step away from the bed.

"Lay on your stomach." she demanded.

John's smile verged on the edge of wickedness. He flicked a heated glance at Abby before slowly sprawling on top of comforter. Pulling a pillow from under the sheets, he rested his cheek against it. He watched through heavily lidded eyes as Abby slowly reached down and took of her shoes. She turned slightly and placed the shoes on the floor next to the nightstand. John took a moment to enjoy the sight of her rounded ass. That was one view he would never get tired of. He watched as Abby took off her jewelry and set it on the nightstand. Her face was utterly calm as she slowly unbuckled her belt and took off her slacks. She carefully draped them over the foot of the bed. John noticed the way her shirt barely skimmed the top of her thighs. Suddenly, the ache in his shoulder was nothing more than a memory.

She slowly moved to the side of the bed. Reaching out, Abby placed a hand on John's shoulder. She braced her weight against him as she placed one knee on the bed. John couldn't suppress a groan as Abby straddled his hips. Her slight weight pressed against him, sinking him deeper into the soft mattress. He sighed as she settled against him, her hips spread wide of his. If he concentrated hard enough, he would swear he could feel her heat through the thin barrier of their clothes. Abby slowly leaned forward and pressed her hands against his injured shoulder. She began to stroke softly, her hands gliding over his suddenly flushed skin.

Working quietly, Abby eased the kinks from his shoulders. Within a few well placed strokes, she felt him relax beneath her. John let out a sigh as he rubbed his cheek against the pillow.

He could stay like this forever. Abby's body was moving fluidly against his. Each time she stroked him from waist to shoulder, her weight shifted forward. Her hips rolled slightly against him. God, she was turning him on. John felt his breath catch in his throat as Abby leaned forward and began pressing kisses down the back of his neck.

"Am I too heavy?" Abby asked. John noticed that she sounded slightly breathless. She wasn't the only one that was being affected.

John grunted once in response. He was too busy concentrating on the trail of kisses that were starting to turn into nibbles. The feel of her teeth scraping against his skin was a delicious torture. Each time her teeth sank into his skin, he felt his erection grow. And fuck, he was already hard enough to break concrete.

"Did you know that it's very common for a man to become aroused during a massage?" she asked. Her voice was breathless although she was trying to sound professional. Her nibbling ended in the middle of his back then started again at his shoulder.

"Abby." John growled. Her name was the only thing he trusted himself to say. Every ounce of his strength was being used not to take over. Abby was doing one hell of a job teasing of them.

"Are you getting aroused, John?" she whispered against his ear. She kissed the sensitive patch of skin just beneath his ear. He growled again in the back of his throat as she sank her teeth into that exquisitely erotic spot. His fists gripped the pillow as he fought for control. It was nearly impossible to lay still as she continued her gentle ministrations. All he could think about was flipping her onto her back and having her his way. His way would be hard and fast, down and dirty.

"How about now?" Abby's voice purred softly against his ear. She leaned forward, laying her arms on top of John's. She stretched herself a little, bringing her body flush against his. John opened his eyes and saw Abby's shirt laying in a puddle next to him. He nearly came in his shorts as she stretched over him, her bare breasts pressing against his back. He was covered in a blanket of her incredibly soft, silky skin. John arched his back, temporarily dislodging Abby from her perch. In one fluid movement, he pinned her under him. Bracing his weight with his good arm, he leaned down and captured her lips in a scorching kiss. His tongue delved inside her heated mouth, tasting her slightly sweet flavor. He explored the recesses of her honeyed depths. No matter how much of her he got, it just wasn't enough. He kissed her until they were both breathless and panting.

John pulled away from Abby, his heated gaze moving over her flushed skin. She was so damn beautiful with her hair spread across the pillows. The flush of passion gave her skin a rosy glow. He could stay there for hours, just drinking in the sight of her. And he would have done exactly that if only he wasn't thinking how absolutely fuckable she was. Without thinking, he reached for her with his left arm. The burning sting in his shoulder returned with a vengeance. He leaned back on his knees as he stared down at her. He knew if he gave Abby half a second to think, she would try to call an end to their passion. He reached for her again, this time with his right arm. His fingers stroked over her center, feeling the dampness of the silky panties covering her. His fingers moved against her until her back arched and her breath left on a hiss. With a smooth motion, he hooked his fingers under the thin band of her panties and quickly drew them down her thighs. Without looking, he tossed them to the floor.

Before Abby could move John inserted himself between her thighs. Using the width of his shoulders to part her creamy thighs, John settled into the most intimate part of her. Abby stared down at John in wide-eyed wonder as he quickly settled between her parted thighs. He looked up at her just long enough to make his intentions clear. His gaze never left hers as his head lowered. The first contact of his hot tongue against her wet core made her gasp. She thought she had died and gone straight to the Pearly Gates. His long, slow licks were going to drive her insane. Instinctively, John knew exactly what Abby wanted. He licked her slowly, from top to bottom. Over and over. The taste of her filled his mouth, coating his tongue with her unique essence. No matter how long he lived, he would never get enough of her. Abby's hips arched, bringing John's caress more fully against the spot that craved his kiss the most. A helpless moan broke free. The knot of tension was growing worse. She wasn't sure what exactly she needed, only that she wanted more. And John knew it.

With a soft sucking sound, John pulled away from her. As much as he was enjoying his tasty treat, he knew they both wanted more. Kneeling between her spread thighs, John made quick work of his belt. Working the button and zipper of his fly proved more difficult. With a curse, John pulled at the button. The damn thing wouldn't budge. Sensing his distress, Abby quickly sat up. She reached for him with both hands. She stretched a little, capturing his lips in a kiss. She quickly unfastened the button and slid the zipper down. John groaned as Abby's slender hands worked his boxers over his hips. He moved to the edge of the bed and stood. He kept one eye on Abby as he shed his clothes. He watched in amazement as Abby moved to the edge of the bed. She gave him a wicked smile as she turned her back to him and set both hands on the mattress.

_HOLY SHIT! _John thought as he looked at Abby. She was on all fours, her gloriously round ass bared to his gaze. He felt his hips jerk in response as Abby looked at him over her shoulder. The smile she gaze him was nothing short of sinful. He'd never imagined Abby would be so bold. Thanks to his shoulder, their loving had been awkward at times. He was unable to support his body weight for long periods. The few times they had made love, Abby had been on top. He'd never expected her to be brave enough to offer herself to him this way. She was so beautiful and achingly exposed. John took a step toward the bed, his hand moving to caress the curve of her bottom. He caressed her slowly, his fingertips moving closer to her wet center. She was so ready for him.

Abby's breath left her in a rush as she sensed John moving closer to her. He drew a thick finger down the very heart of her. The teasing caress made her want him even more. She whimpered in protest when John pulled slightly away from her. In less than a heartbeat he was back, his hard, aching length pressing into her slick passage. Abby's whimper turned into a desperate moan as John seated himself fully inside her. She'd never felt so full before. John was a big man and having him like this only emphasized his size. He stopped for a moment, letting her feel him in her depths. With a low moan, John began moving. He pulled out slowly, allowing her to feel every inch of him. Before she could protest, he rolled his hips and pushed into her again.

John felt as if he was on fire. She was burning him alive. Abby's tight, slick passage contracted around him with each thrust. Reaching for her, John slid his hand over her ass. His fingers sank into her hip, holding her in place. He showed her how to move with him. Once she found his rhythm, she was liquid perfection. She met each of his thrusts, her hips rolling then tightening. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. John's hand moved over the curve of her hip and over her belly. He pulled her tightly to him as he reached between her thighs and found the heart of her. Abby's keening cry of pleasure was a symphony to his ears. His fingers moved over the tight bud of her pleasure, stroking her over and over as he pounded into her.

Burying her face in the pillow, Abby moaned in ecstasy. John's heated flesh was pressing against the very heart of her. Each thrust drove her closer to the edge. The brushing of his fingers over her sensitive nub was more than she could bear. With a muffled scream, Abby's world exploded. Her body locked with tension as the first waves of pleasure overwhelmed her. Once she started, she couldn't stop. John continued his masterful plunging, driving her to the edge once more. This time she screamed his name. With a shout, John followed her into ecstasy. His hips locked on the last thrust, his heated length buried to the hilt inside her. His hot stickiness emptied deep inside her. For a moment, John thought he could feel her heartbeat through his cock. Unable to stand any longer, John collapsed weakly against Abby. His breath thundered out of his lungs, his thighs quivered. The last fingers of orgasm gripped him and he twitched inside Abby one last time.

Abby was pretty sure she had died and gone to Heaven. Surely nothing on Earth could be as good as what she had just shared with John. She smiled into the pillow as John molded himself against her back. He was talking to her, softly murmuring something she couldn't quite understand over the roaring in her ears. She listened anyway, the soft sound of his deep voice soothing her. After a long moment, John lifted himself from her. With a soft whimper, he slowly pulled out. His hands were incredibly gentle as he eased her onto her side. Looking down at her, he felt his heart skip a beat. He'd never seen her look happier or more loved. He'd give anything in the world to keep that look on her face. Abby weakly held out her arm to John. He gratefully accepted the invitation and collapsed on to the bed. He pulled her into the warm haven of his arms then tucked her head under his chin. He had no idea how long they stayed like that. He really didn't care, either. He had no place else he wanted to be. As long as he was with Abby, he was a good as home.

_*****A/N – Has anybody seen the cabana boys running around here? I think we're all in desperate need of ice! Please review!*****_


End file.
